


Angel to You (Devil to Me)

by Criztalkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Lore, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Puns, Biblical Reinterpretation, Corny, Fantasy, Funny, Getting forced to go to Church every sunday came in handy, Good Omens Inspired, Heaven vs Hell, Humor, I went to Sunday School for this, JJ Style, Love/Hate, M/M, More tags and characters to come, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Slow Burn, The Good Place Inspired, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, bamf yuuri katsuki, my catholic mother would be upset with me, shit just got real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey
Summary: Heaven and Hell each have Representatives: The Omen for Hell and The Herald for Heaven. Negotiations between the Omen and the Herald have occurred since the creation of man. They were each tasked with negotiating their sides’ demands in an attempt to bring balance to the moral compass of humanity.For thousands of years, Viktor, Lucifer's right-hand man, had always succeeded in tipping the scales in Hells favor. His sacred proverb was simple: Charm, Seduce, Corrupt. Viktor's charm and looks manage to bewitch all his previous angelic counterparts into falling in love with him. That was until Heaven sends a new Herald, Yuuri Katsuki. The real divine battle on Earth begins when Yuuri threatens Viktor's way of life and his heart.------------------------------------------------------TL;DR: Or the one where Viktor is a Demon messenger from hell who keeps toying/screwing with the Angels Heaven sends down to negotiate balance of the world, to a point the world is in peril. So Yuuri gets sick of his shit and comes down to deal with Viktor himself.





	1. Hark! The Herald...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by the absolutely lovely [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica)
> 
> Note: Herald and Angel are interchangeable as is Omen and Demon.

* * *

Many thought the Devil was the sole being responsible for the corruption of man, but behind every Prince of Darkness, there is a charming Demon who was sent to do his bidding. For Satan, that Demon was Viktor Nikiforov. 

Today, Viktor was sitting casually on the beach, in his sunglasses and swim shorts, watching the chaos unravel in front of him. Sirens on the island were wailing, and people were screaming in panic and trampling each other. Today was going to be a good day. When he wasn’t running errands for Lucifer, Viktor spent his time tormenting the human race. All he had to do was appeal to the corruption in a human’s heart to make them do his bidding. On today’s agenda, Viktor told the weatherman that there was going to be a tsunami hitting the island. Within minutes, the sirens were going off as a national alert was issued.

Nothing was going to happen, obviously. Viktor wasn’t the natural disaster Demon, he just loved the atmosphere that chaos brought. Picking humans to corrupt and messing with them was one of his favorite pastimes. Especially when he was extremely bored. He definitely had more time on his hands than most of his Demon friends.

Sure, most other Demons only had one job to do: Beelzebub messed with pride, Leviathan spread fallacies, Asmodeus focused on wantonness, and so on. The fact was, _they_ had a specific job that required all of their time.

But Viktor wasn’t a normal run-of-the-mill Demon. He was  _the_  messenger of Hell. His official title was The Omen, and Lucifer entrusted him to travel to earth to negotiate deals with God. Or rather, God's messenger of Heaven and Viktor’s counterpart, the Herald. Viktor embodied every overarching sin and all matters of evil deeds. The Herald symbolized everything light and good for humankind.

Viktor would be sent up a few times a year to a Neutral Zone. The Neutral Zone between Heaven and Hell was Earth. Greenland to be exact. The Neutral Zone was where the Omen would negotiate with the Herald on current pressing issues.

The natural disasters, the political upheaval, the tide pod challenges, were all thanks to Viktor and his superior negotiating skills. However, Viktor couldn’t take all the recognition for himself. He had to give some credit to the Heavens for always sending him less than worthy opponents.

How it works is that both sides would meet to negotiate their terms as civilly as they possibly could. The goal was to keep the human race in check. Heralds would bring word from God to arrange the end of some disaster, and Viktor’s side would ask what was in it for them. Together they would come to a balanced agreement that would satisfy both sides. However, Viktor wasn’t known to play fair with the Angels. At least, not all the time.

Similar to Demons, Angels had rankings and specific jobs as well. Although the Herald was the messenger of Heaven, they were usually lower ranking Angels, and easily corruptible. Then, there were the top tier ranking Angels such as the Cherubim and Thrones, but the one Viktor disliked the most was the Dominion. The Dominions were the ones that helped keep the world in “proper order”. They were basically God’s enforcers and the ones who would draw up the contracts between their realms and send down the Heralds. He was glad he never had to meet one, they sounded terrible.

Every Demon had an opposing Angel. Beelzebub was opposed by St. Francis, Leviathan was opposed by St. Peter, Asmodeus had to deal with St. John and so on so forth. Most Demons had the same Angel opposing them in their missions. But Viktor’s opposition always rotated because they always failed their job.

Out of all of his thousands of years serving as the messenger from the underworld, Viktor never had a steady opposition that could match his wits and charm. Viktor had a perfect track record in his mission to corrupt the human race. Mostly because all the Herald’s he was always paired with were weak and usually fell in love with him. His role was to be charming, seduce, and then corrupt the Heralds so they would either overlook what their sides agreed on or just downright agree with everything Viktor proposed. And everything he suggested went against everything _good_.

It wasn’t hard corrupting Angels, considering he knew he was charming. Only his good friend, boss, and mentor, Lucifer rivaled him. As a former Angel, Lucifer excelled at corrupting his former brethren. All of Lucifer's most esteemed Demons were once Angels before they fell from grace.

Appearance wise, Viktor looked nothing like a Demon when in his human form. He had bright blue-green eyes and short side-swept platinum hair. In his Demon form, he had the classic horns and black feathered wings that were dusted in silver like his hair. His wings were as tall as him when folded but could span out wide when he opened it. This was his true form. Like most Demons, Viktor could shapeshift. He could walk among the humans without them ever knowing. In Hell, Viktor loved showing off his horns and wings which were always kept prim and proper.

Viktor was sipping on his pina colada, admiring the view of haphazard humans running and tripping on each other when he felt his pocket vibrate. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and checked his messages, grinning when he saw who it was from. It didn’t surprise him to find a text from the Prince of the Underworld -  it was about time he received a message about another Herald meeting. It had been months since the last Herald got fired for doing an abysmal job at negotiating. Viktor was itching to get back to work and do what he did best, so this was great news.

**Lucitheboss:  
** _Go to the Neutral Zone, meet your new toy. Be nice, or not. ;)_

Viktor couldn’t be happier today. First, he managed to cause chaos on an island on his downtime, and now, he had a new Herald to toy with.

* * *

The sun had set, and the moon had risen when Viktor arrived at the Neutral Zone to meet his new plaything. Greenland was gorgeous, however, it was a giant block of ice in the Arctic. It was a strategic place to have meetings between otherworldly beings. No one could hear anyone scream, or rather, no one would witness when an Angel or Demon decided to hash it out.

When a Herald graced the Earth with their presence, it was awfully loud and convoluted. The seas would crash, the ice would start cracking, and stars shone brightly in prisms of magical colors. This event was known as the northern lights or Aurora.

Viktor thought it was a dazzling phenomenon, but a very over-elaborate and pretentious one.

Now, in the middle of nowhere, where 10 out of 12 months was adorned with pure ice, stood a mansion. It resembled a millionaires house. There was wraparound decks with a fire pit, floor-to-ceiling sliding doors, a tennis court, a large swimming pool, wine cellar, and a giant outdoor video screen. Since the creation of man, both the Omens and Heralds kept adding and building onto their Neutral Zone mansion, making it what it is now. Viktor couldn’t complain, after all, he’d suggested most of the additions himself. Yes, he knew he was extra as hell, but being a Demon, he had to indulge in a lavish lifestyle.

Everything was eerily calm as Viktor sat on a lounge chair by the pool and the fire pit. Snapping his slender fingers, the fire pit roared to life, illuminating the area. Except for the out of place greenery and coastal weather, everything outside of the mansion was bathed in snow and darkness.

Viktor gazed up at the sky, and it was still black. This was how it always started. The sky would be like a blank canvas before a burst of light started pouring in, and it would be anytime now that he would be meeting his new counterpart.

The sound of the fire crackling lulled Viktor to sleep until his slumber was interrupted by rumbling thunder. His eyes fluttered open, yawning as he slowly sat up.

In the distance, Viktor could see something bright flickering. It started out small and it slowly expanded, like thousands of fireflies suddenly burst out of nowhere. The aurora borealis was forming. The sky was shifting from deep black, to purple, to green, and then it all mixed together forming a magical flow of vibrant colors, sprinkled with beautiful stars. Sparks were dancing in the night sky, accompanied by the sound of cannons firing.

His eyes sparkled and gleamed, he was ready to mess with the poor Herald that would fall head over heels in love with him just like the others. He smirked, now completely awake, rising from his lounge chair, arms folded. He waited for the crackling and sizzling in the air to stop.

The sky, now fully illuminated by the dancing color of lights that shone a path down to where the mansion stood. The thundering stopped, as something extremely bright started to descend from the northern lights.

Viktor had seen the descent of Herald's plenty of times, but something about this was different. The light was an almost pure blinding mix of colors, and the ground he stood on trembled.

He watched in awe as the Angel’s wings unfolded wide, flapping and sending a cool but powerful breeze in the vicinity.

The Angel’s wings were unlike anything Viktor had ever seen before. Instead of the standard cookie-cutter bright white, this Herald’s wings were dusted with gold. The feathers looked like tiny sharp daggers dipped in golden light, it married beautifully to the rest of the being.

The Herald continued to shine brightly, thanks to the glowing golden halo above his head, illuminating the Angel’s soft beautiful features. What graced Viktor’s vision was a male with rounded cheeks and sharp chin. The Angel had short messy jet black hair that Viktor just wanted to run his fingers through. However, what caught Viktor’s attention the most were the Angel’s soft chestnut brown eyes which held such warmth. He was quite beautiful.

Viktor’s eyes traveled down to look at the rest of the Herald. For an Angel, his clothes clung onto his body almost sinfully.

For once, Viktor was speechless. Usually, when the Angels landed, he’d crack one of his prize-winning charming smiles, and the Angel would’ve swooned. But now he was the one that was bewitched. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t stop.

“Uh-hello, I-I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” said the Angel, his cheeks colored pink. A shy expression graced the Herald’s face as he stood awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. The Angel tucked his wings behind his back as if trying to hide their massive golden beauty.

The Angel’s presence itself caught him off guard, and he wondered if he had to actually work hard for this one. But, it seemed like this Yuuri would be one of the simpler ones to contaminate with the amount of purity he was radiating. Or so, that was what Viktor thought.

“Hi,” Viktor said as he composed himself and sauntered over to the Angel. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov, resident messenger for the man downstairs, I will be your Omen,” he gave a dazzling smile extending out his hand for a shake.

The Herald looked down at the extended hand, seeming hesitant to touch the Demon before resigning to the fact he had to. “Hello Viktor, it’s nice to meet you. Hopefully, we will work well together,” the Angel said, cheeks still pink.

Viktor couldn’t deny how soft and nice Yuuri’s hands felt and didn’t realize how long he was holding him until the Angel let go. Viktor mourned the loss of that soft touch. Yuuri began walking down the length of the pool, checking out the mansion’s surroundings. Viktor, in the meantime, couldn’t help but check out Yuuri’s ass.

Viktor couldn’t help himself, he thought this was too easy. They obviously gave him another shy, good-looking, Angel to mess with. This should be child’s play.  Charm, seduce, corrupt, and his job was done, business as usual.

Viktor’s horns burned with excitement, as he laughed and took long strides to catch up to Yuuri. “Have you ever done this before? Working well with others is what I do best,” he proclaimed.

The Herald stopped walking, stopping right in front of the raging fire pit. He eyed Viktor inquisitively as if he could smell his bullshit from a mile away. “I’ve been briefed on you,” Yuuri said frostily.

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. He felt his body heat up, knowing it had nothing to do with the fire pit next to them. The way Yuuri was staring at him made Viktor self-conscious about himself, and that was a first.

“Oh really?” Viktor grinned widely.  What did they say about me?” Viktor asked playfully with a raised brow. He was genuinely curious to know.

“Only the nicest things.” The Angel replied in a suddenly warm, unassuming tone.

“I thought Angels can’t lie?” Viktor said with a teasing smirk, knowing very well that Heaven would have nothing good to say about him.

“They can’t?” and at that, Yuuri turned around to look at him and smiled, a flicker of mischief lighting up in his eyes.

His response caught Viktor off guard. Viktor noticed it from the first time he laid his eyes on him. There was something remarkable about this particular Angel. His entry was significantly more dazzling, he was extremely good looking, and he had a different personality Viktor couldn't comprehend yet.

Normally, he’d managed to figure out past Heralds from the moment they landed. However, Yuuri stumped him. He wasn't as friendly or receptive like the ones before him. Yuuri 's initial response to him was like a roller coaster; shy and nervous at first, almost vulnerable, then like a light switch, he'd abruptly turn cold and direct, and then spontaneously playful.

Viktor couldn't read him. It both perplexed and turned him on tremendously.

Suddenly, Yuuri snapped his fingers and dropped a pile of glowing stacks of paper on the fire pit. The weight of the stack immediately extinguished the fire and surprisingly, none of the papers were burned.

Viktor took a step forward to look at the stack, and it took all of his composure not to groan out loud. The papers were made of old parchment, similar to scrolls and it glowed brightly. The words were written in elegant cursive writing that could only be inscribed by the Angels. He instantly knew what these stacks were. It was the fucking contracts. These were the list of demands the Angels wanted to discuss, and they were usually dull and lengthy. Viktor couldn’t remember a time he actually went through any of them.

“These are some terms my side wanted to make clear,” Yuuri said, as a pair of blue glasses suddenly materialized on his face. “Can your team tone it down on the apocalyptic threats? You already had your chance during the Y2K movement. Not sure why it’s coming back again when we promised a 100-year sabbatical from it.” Yuuri reprimanded as he flipped through the glowing stack. “The next time your side can play with that notion again isn’t until 2100. It’s only 2018. I also know the last few Heralds messed up on some of these negotiations, but we also agreed to stop the ridiculous challenges, like the tide pod challenges. Please stop telling kids it’s okay,” Yuuri continued, pushing his glasses up to the top of the bridge of his nose.

Viktor listened to Yuuri talk, frowning. Okay, maybe the Herald wasn’t so remarkable anymore, the angel actually wanted _to work_. He quickly concealed his displeasure at the turn of events by flashing another dazzling smile and advanced towards Yuuri.

The Angel glanced up from the contracts, his nose was bright red now due to the cold and lack of fire that he extinguished.

_Hell, he’s so cute._

“Wow! Down to business already? I wanted to get to know you better. Usually, in our first meeting, we don’t talk shop. We talk about ourselves and get to know each other better!” Viktor said. He leaned over toward Yuuri, attempting to charm him with his smile and bright eyes.

Yuuri blushed, however, his expression didn’t look like he was having any of it. Viktor could see from Yuuri’s rigid stance and intense eyes that he was pretty strong in his convictions. He wasn’t going to lie, the idea of actually having to try to seduce the Angel was arousing. He was, however, annoyed that Yuuri seemed to be completely immune to his advances. He didn’t know what to expect from this Herald since he couldn’t calculate what the Angel was going to do next.

There was an awkward silence between them. Only the calm rustle of the cold wind was heard. Viktor was smiling down at Yuuri, the moonlight bouncing off his pearly whites. He waited, prepared to stand here all night or until Yuuri said something.

Unamused, Yuuri took a breath, his lips pursed into a thin line as he pointed back at the stack of glowing contracts on the fire pit.

“Please read the contract and let me know if you will comply. We’ll meet again in a couple of days,” Yuuri said, turning around so sharply his wings barely missed hitting Viktor right in the face. As he walked away, a blast of light appeared with a loud crack and sizzle. Yuuri disappeared through it, transporting himself somewhere Viktor couldn’t follow.

Mouth agape, Viktor stood at the same spot the Angel left him, in shock, processing what had just transpired. It all happened too fast.

_What the hell?_

_Did he just get steamrolled and commanded by a fucking Angel?_

With a slow, disbelieving shake of his head, it slowly dawned on him why this Angel was hard to decipher. Yuuri wasn’t a normal Herald, he was a Dominion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was so much fun to write! Hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I! Can't wait to post the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Come join me at Discord to scream about soulmate skater boyfriends!: [ On Ice!!! - Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)  
> My bare [tumblr!](https://katsucrizz.tumblr.com/)


	2. At Your Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the lovely [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica) for beta-ing and inspiration.

Heaven and Hell were more alike other than most people believed. Hell had nine orders, and Heaven had three. The first and second order in Heaven were closer to the Almighty, while the third order was closest to earth.

To get into Heaven, one had to go through the Pearly Gates. The gates were a beautiful set of massive iron structure in the cloud that sparkled so glaringly. The Keeper of Keys guarded the entrance to the Kingdom; a high-ranking Seraphim called Takeshi Nishigori. They were primarily the Guardians of God but also had essential roles assigned to them. Takeshi was the appointed Gatekeeper to Heaven.

Although Takeshi was the Gatekeeper, he often assigned lower ranking angels to guard the gate in his absence. If an important being were to come through the gates he would be called to greet them. Yuuri was hoping to avoid a run-in with Takeshi but to Yuuri's dismay, he was there waiting for him.

There was a large golden marble raised podium, similar to a judge’s bench, at the foot of the gate. As Yuuri approached the podium, he saw Takeshi snickering at him. The Angel was draped in white robes with golden trimmings. Seraphims could be distinguished by their bright halos and six wings.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” said the Gate Angel, leaning over the podium. He looked down at Yuuri with a judging but interested look. “I see you _finally_ went down to Earth yourself to fix things.”

Yuuri's lips pressed into a slash. It was apparent Takeshi had obviously been sitting here waiting for Yuuri to greet him personally, Takeshi always liked to tease Yuuri.

“Hi Takeshi,” Yuuri greeted the Angel, smiling politely. It wasn’t that Yuuri disliked him, in fact, he knew Takeshi well. It was merely that higher-ranking Angels were extra judgemental than ordinary Angels. Yuuri usually preferred ordinary Angels over a Seraphim. Especially when the Keeper of Keys to the Kingdom was silently judging him.

“How was it?” Takeshi asked.

Yuuri shrugged, glancing at the shut gate in front of him. “It was...interesting. Where’s Minako and Phichit?” Yuuri was in a rush to find both his second-in-command Dominion and his best friend.

“Minako’s in the Heavenly order, Phichit’s in the Divine order,” The other Angel informed him, then paused. “Also the Almighty is asking for you, so whenever you’re ready, head on up.”

Yuuri nodded, knowing he would have to debrief the boss of his first encounter with the messenger of Hell.

Going to where their boss was spanned beyond the first order. It was a notable journey so before he went there, Yuuri decided it would be best to get his errands out of the way first.

“I’m going to the Heavenly order first to see the others, and then the Divine order to see Phichit. Please inform Him I’ll be arriving a little later.” Yuuri told Takeshi.

Still grinning, the other Angel nodded and motioned to the gates. With that, the gates unlocked and opened in a slow majestic manner. Yuuri swiftly walked through the gates and was instantly engulfed in the clouds. He then reappeared on the other side of the bustling floor of the Third order, where all types of Angels resided. Because the third order was closer to earth, it was the landing place for all Angels. 

Heaven was like a large city, but with different seasons and architecture, all meshed into one area. It had tall skyscraping buildings, and old gothic and Roman buildings. But amidst the glowing buildings, it had nature built in between them. Heaven had lush green valleys with abundant flora and faunas and massive snowy mountains, more beautiful and more significant than Everest. On the edges of the regions, it had beautiful soft sandy beaches and clear blue-green seas.

It was no different to earth, just more peaceful and without pollution. Beautiful and scattered with celestial beings that had wings, and halos. Yuuri always believed if you took away the wings, it was just like earth. But then again, that was the irony of it. That man was made similarly to how God viewed his Angels.

Yuuri hastened down the marbled floored path towards two very distinguished radiant and brightly lit stupendous Cathedrals in the distance. As he walked down the marble road, other Angels gazed at him with awe, wonder, and at times, longing.

The other Angels knew he was of higher rankings and more than just a Herald. The majority even knew who he truly was. Yuuri sighed, he always received this type of attention, mostly due to his wings. He intentionally didn’t have his sword or scepter with him. If he did then they’d all know who he was. Yuuri was never in the habit to bring his weapons around like the other higher ranking angels. He thought it was obnoxious.

The two large cathedrals he was heading towards were comparable in size and structure. They were held up by colossal white sharp flying buttresses. Each cathedral had intricate sculptures of the types of Angels residing in each cathedral. Both had pointed arches, large stained windows, vaulted ceilings, and four towering pointed spires that reached the skies. Higher ranking Angels favorite version of Cathedrals was always the Gothique architecture, and that was how these Cathedrals holding the orders were generated after. One cathedral was illuminating pure glinting brilliant white, while the other was radiating a rich golden glow.

Yuuri’s first stop was the golden glowing Cathedral, better known as the Heavenly order. It was where the Heavenly Governors and Lords of every creation resided: the Dominions, the Virtues and the Powers. Besides these Angels, only the higher ranking Angels like the Seraphims, Cherubims, and Throne could go in, but these mostly resided in the Divine order Cathedral.

He ascended the broad quartz steps leading up to the massive doors of the cathedral and went through them. He walked through a vast area with vaulted ceilings, the area was blazed with white light. Yuuri walked down the bustling foyers to the Dominions chambers to find his second in command Dominion.

As Yuuri stepped inside the Dominions room, he noticed the familiar Angel with long black hair standing in the middle of the room, already anticipating his arrival.

“Hi, Minako,” Yuuri smiled, walking up to her.

The other Angel advanced towards him in her white slacks and a flowy blouse. She looked ethereal with her long black hair flowing behind her, but she was far from that. She made a fantastic Dominion. Minako was solid as a rock and loved ordering people around.

Minako folded her arms and raised a brow. “That was quicker than I thought it would be, how was it?” she inquired with concern.

Before Yuuri could open his mouth to say anything he heard his name being called out.

“Hey, Yuuri!” A familiar voice hollered out for him from behind.

Wheeling around, Yuuri detected a cute, energetic baby-faced Angel with four distinct wings racing over towards him, and within seconds, Yuuri got engulfed in a hug. Yuuri stiffened up, no matter how many lifetimes he lived as an Angel, he always received touches so rigidly.

“Phichit!” Yuuri greeted when his Cherubim friend released him from the embrace. “I was coming to the Divine to find you!”

“Oh, Takeshi told me where you were going first, I figured I’d visit you instead.” Lowering his voice, Phichit continued, “I want all the details on this Viktor.”

Phichit looked behind Yuuri to wave at Minako. “Hi, Minako!”

“Hello, Phichit, nice of you to visit as always,” Minako waved. “We were just discussing Yuuri’s trip to Earth.”

“Wow, it must be awful if Yuuri Katsuki, Head of Dominions and _Th_ e _Throne_ himself has to go down to Earth to deal with this mess himself,” another familiar cooing voice floated into the room.

Yuuri sighed heavily, what was this? An open bar? People keep piling up in his chambers. He needed to be extra discreet next time he came back from Earth, starting with telling Takeshi to stop telling people when he returned.

“Hi, Chris. Did Takeshi also tell you I came back?” Yuuri asked seeing the large attractive blonde Powers Angel standing at the entrance. Missing the Powers was hard. These warrior Angels were always dressed proudly in their intricate white armor, headgear, and often ornamented with their weapons like it was a trophy. Chris didn’t hide his lustrous sword strapped at his side.

“No, Phichit did.” Chris held up his iPhone, showing an Winstagram of Phichit hugging Yuuri, with the caption: _'Yuuri is back from negotiations! Let us know what good deeds we should relay to make the earth a better place!’_

“I just recognized the background being the Dominion’s chambers,” Chris deduced, grinning. “So I came to visit.” He strolled in, inviting himself in.

Minako happily greeted him; she always loved it when the Powers visited. Especially Chris, since he was her favorite warrior angel who listened and flirted with her a lot.

Yuuri massaged his forehead; it was difficult having a best friend who was a Cherubim. Their duty was to protect God’s glory and Eden, but their most famous role was to keep records and document what happens in the universe. Especially if they were prominent, making Cherubim’s the most knowledgeable Angels in existence. But they couldn’t help but also be such primadonna influencers in Heaven. Cherubims looked boyish and angelic, but their real forms were downright terrifying. Yuuri was glad Phichit decided to go down the inviting Cherub route, but it didn’t hide Phichit’s true nature of being mischievous.

Phichit laughed sheepishly, “Sorry Yuuri! I thought it could get the Angels to give us their thoughts on how to make the world a better place,” he smiled, “Especially knowing that they might now be directly heard since the Head of Dominions is making these calls himself!”

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri murmured. He was one of the more humble Angels out there, sure he ordered lower ranking Angels into battle and to do their duties, but he didn't want to be known for anything.

“I know, I know, I’ll delete it,” Phichit sighed in resignation, slumping his shoulders. "I take your lack of response as a sign you don’t approve.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully.

Phichit took out his phone and started scrolling. “But you should be more public considering you’re the one who…Oh,” Phichit suddenly trailed off, grimacing, as he continued gazing at his phone.

Phichit was a talker; he was rarely someone who stopped talking unless something significant caught his attention. Whatever he was reading on his phone was substantial, so Yuuri shuffled forward closer to find out.

“Umm...Yuuri, did you know there’s a secret meeting going on with America and Russia?” Phichit questioned, looking up from his phone. Another thing Cherubims had was the power to know about every event. Because they had to record every event in life, they also had to know about everything that was going to alter course for man. They collected information from various Angels, humans, other beings, but Phichit loved using his hamsters. He had tons of information gathering hamsters that would roam the Earth, Heaven, and Hell to gather the smallest of pieces of information.

Yuuri gave Phichit an incredulous stare, followed by a frown.

“No...I could’ve sworn that wasn’t happening. I just gave the contracts to the Omen,” he gaped at the bright phone Phichit held in front of him.

Accurate enough, he saw on Phichit’s screen was a picture of the leaders in America and Russia, shaking hands with the heading _'Russia and America secret meeting.’_

“These countries weren’t supposed to meet until we’ve discussed what we were going to do with the nuclear hostilities rumors spreading all over the world,” Yuuri said in disbelief.

Minako grimaced. “Oh no…” Minako sounded like something just dawned on her. “Yuuri, the last Herald, uhm, messed up. And we, well _I_ missed this particular clause.”

“Like all of them,” Chris stated, getting a glower from Minako before she went to the large drawers in the room. She browsed through all the glittering shiny parchments of contracts and pulled one out, flipping through the contracts.

“We negotiated to push meetings between America and Russia until we deal with the warfare threats. But somehow, there was language in the world leaders section that somehow sneaked through stating that these two country’s leaders can discreetly meet if one of these leaders initiates something that would rile up the masses, in any medium of delivery,” Minako sighed, handing the particular contract to Yuuri who took it and scanned through it.

“Wow, sneaky,” Phichit murmured. “Because we all know at least _one_  of them will purposely tweet something ridiculous that will rile people up.”

As Yuuri read the condition in the contract, he gripped the papers tightly, clenching his jaw. He was perplexed, and he was utterly irritated with himself and the Omen. He sent down Heralds for centuries that he and his Dominions believed were capable enough to deal with Viktor. While not all failed, the majority did. There were so many negotiations that went overlooked. Now that he was directly overseeing this, he comprehended what kind of domino consequence this created.

Chris chuckled as he watched the commotion. “You’re not even back one day, and this Omen is pulling the rug from under you.”

Yuuri shifted his position, standing up straighter. His lips pressed into an annoyed white slash, his jaw hardened as he looked point blank at Chris, silencing the warrior Angel in an instant.

“Chris, please go down to where this is happening and deal with the demons spreading lies into the ears of the leaders. This particular agreement wasn’t agreed upon properly, so you can defend when they fight back." Yuuri commanded.

Chris perked up, his hand moving to caress his sword by his side. “I would love to slay some Demons for you, your _Lordship_.”

Yuuri cringed at the traditional name Angels called the Head of Dominions, Yuuri always hated it and wanted to get rid of it, that was proving difficult.“Please don’t call me that. Oh, bring a Principality with you so they can whisper and deliver wisdom to both the Leaders. We need them to cut this conference out now. We can't have news that these two countries met secretly, even rumors of them meeting up will provoke countries to rile up in conspiracies.”

Chris beamed again and saluted Yuuri before turning around to leave.

Yuuri heard Phichit exhale out loudly, causing Yuuri to look at him.

_What now?_

Phichit was still browsing his phone, as it recorded this event in human life. “Too late, some tweets coming out saying they’ve seen the American president in Russia. Conspiracies will spread soon.”

Yuuri nodded at Phichit, already expecting this would’ve happened, nothing was ever secret on earth thanks to technology. Yuuri wondered why they gave them that idea in the first place.

“Alright, Minako please send a Virtue down so they can perform some miracle to take attention off of this,” Yuuri advised.

Virtues were the Angels that created and performed miracles in times of turmoil and despair. They were also perfect to send down to quell conspiracies and news that might shake up countries. Lately, to Yuuri’s dismay, he’s been using them for silencing bad news, rather than to inspire or spread joy. Yuuri was uncomfortable to acknowledge they contributed to the _Fake News_  epoch.

“Did someone say Virtue!” a loud voice boomed from the entrance of the chamber. A handsome, extremely tall Angel, with his chest thrust out, sauntered into the room.

Yuuri looked at Minako who was next to him and whispered, “We need to lock the doors to this place, and emphasize no office hours.” There were far too many Angels inviting themselves into the Dominion room.

Minako tried her best to stifle her laughter as she spread her arms open, hurrying over to JJ who was all too happily ready to accept the embrace.

“JJ! Good timing, we needed a Virtue like you, I’ll debrief you,” Minako said linking her arm through JJ’s to walk away with him. Yuuri was thankful Minako was wheeling JJ away. While a great Virtue and someone Yuuri would have first thought to get to do influential miracles, JJ was too boisterous for Yuuri to manage by himself.

“Perfect! I’m ready to perform miracles… JJ style!” JJ bellowed while being dragged away by Minako shutting the door behind them.

Yuuri inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaling through his mouth, feeling himself relax. He dropped to the nearest couch, closing his eyes, and tipped his head back to rest it on the sofa.

_Finally, it was quiet. For now._

He felt a pat on his back and felt the weight on the sofa seat next to him. Without opening his eyes, he knew it was Phichit comforting him.

“I came to ask you how this Omen was, but judging by the turn of events, he’s pretty good huh?” Phichit deduced, posing it as a question he already knew the answer to.

Yuuri didn’t want to tell Phichit exactly how good. Viktor was charming, handsome and sly. Yuuri was close to incorruptible, but he knew, like all Angels, he could fall. Most of his Heralds were deemed strong until they met Viktor. If Lucifer himself turned evil and brought with him a choir of Angels to Hell, Yuuri was sure he wasn’t untouchable. He didn’t let Viktor get to him on their first meeting, but Yuuri couldn’t deny how good looking and charming he was.

But that was as far as it goes. Yuuri deemed Viktor insufferable, and he wasn’t going to let Viktor take advantage of Heaven again.

Yuuri gritted his teeth. “I’ve sent down so many Heralds; I feel like I’ve failed for letting this go on for too long.”

“Well, Dominions don’t go down to earth, unless it’s for battle. Even then, you send down other Angels to fight. And as a Throne, you’re not allowed to leave the _Throne of The Almighty_ technically. You can’t blame yourself. This went out of control since the beginning of time.” Phichit understood him. This was where the Cherubims all knowing wisdom came in handy. Phichit always had an answer.

“But I should’ve fixed it ages ago instead of letting it come to this point.” Yuuri opened his eyes looking up at the ribbed vaulted ceilings of the cathedral. The ceiling was painted dark with bright stars lighting up the ceiling.

“Well you couldn’t until the man upstairs said you could go, and he only allowed it recently.”Phichit reminded him.

Yuuri recognized this. It was true that The All-powerful only allowed him to go to Earth when things got too severe. That was why everyone thought it was pressing if God allowed Yuuri to leave his side and go down to Earth.

“Do you think the Omen would budge on negotiations to bring everything back to balance?” Phichit questioned.

“He better,” Yuuri said bluntly. “I’ll deal with him when this catastrophe with the World leaders gets fixed.” A determined gaze flickered in his brown eyes.

Phichit snickered. “Yeah, he wouldn’t want to see Lordship Katsuki’s ultimate form.”

Yuuri cringed, he hated the use of Lordship to denote his ranking, but then a slow smile tugged the ends of his lips, as he thought about it. He shook his head. “No one wants to. It’s a been a while.”

It had been a long while indeed, and Yuuri hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Viktor was seated on a chair in the middle of the large marble table in the Moscow Kremlin conference room. He was excited, vodka in hand; he was always present whenever one of his masterpieces was about to unravel. He didn't need to go to any of his products, but he loved doing it and watching the chaos unfold.

Viktor could only negotiate with the Angels and let the pieces fall into place. He was the start of every domino effect until the angels came and ruined his fun. He couldn’t meddle with anything, but he could damn well watch and revel in it, with a drink and popcorn.

Right now, he was watching two leaders of two huge countries having a tête-à-tête. One they weren’t supposed to have.

Humans were oblivious to the other beings in the room. The minion demons that were dancing around the two leaders were principality demons, both had scaly skin, with horns and wings. These were the Demons that whisper into your ear to deceive, to lie, to say dangerous things. These Leaders were so corruptible. They were the best kinds of humans for Demons to have authority over.

Viktor couldn’t wait. He took a sip of his vodka and continued staring at the sight in front of him, extremely happy for what chaos this small meeting might bring.

He believed it was going to be a relaxing fruitful day, as he kicked his feet up on the conference room table. He was relaxed until he was greeted by bright flashing lightning bursting into the room, flooding the space with a bright light. Viktor huffed, sitting up straight, it dawned on him what this was.

Within seconds of the light appearing, he saw what seemed to be a large Angel, dressed in a full white suit of armor, bringing down their sword on one of the Principality Demons, slaughtering the demon in half. This act stopped the American president from saying anything that might be detrimental to the world. Then the Angel swiveled around to slay the second one, right next to the Russian leader, stopping the Russian president from doing the same.

Another light shone and a beautiful Angel with long brown hair clad in light pink dress appeared. She looked airy floating towards the American president, whispering in his ear.

The American president suddenly extended out his hand to the Russian president, who looked bewildered.

“Let’s reconvene some other time, I don’t believe this is a good time to be having these conversations,” the American president said. Sara, the Principality floated over to the Russian President and whispered something into his ear which made the Russian President nod and shake the American President’s hand.

“Agreed,” The Russian leader said. With that, the humans in the room dispersed, leaving only slain demons on the floor, a Powers, a Principality, and a very salty Viktor Nikiforov.

Watching all this unravel, Viktor threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. “Really? A Powers, and a Principality? Desperate much?”

Chris walked intimidatingly towards Viktor. “This particular event wasn’t agreed upon, therefore we had to stop it,” Chris said firmly.

Sara, the Principality giggled and waved at Viktor. “Hi, Viktor. You sent your worst principality demons for this,” she said.

“You think so? Because your brother sent them,” Viktor told her with light sarcasm. Viktor enjoyed the pained look on Sara’s face when he reminded her of her fallen brother. By the looks on her face, she never got over her brother’s fall from Heaven.

Sara sighed dejectedly. “Well, let him know to try harder, and I miss him.” She then looked at Chris and asked. “You don’t need me anymore right?” When Chris shook his head, she giggled and waved at Viktor, before a flash of light appeared behind her, and she disappeared through it.

“I didn’t think any of you would be here,” Viktor said irritated, barely holding his agitation at bay. His attention now focused on the threatening warrior Angel standing in front of him, sword still in his hand. “It was in the contracts that this event is triggered when one of the Leaders does something …. Like, tweet his thoughts.”

Chris shrugged. “You slipped it in maliciously, and it violated some terms and rules, and we got sent down. Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry,” Viktor narrowed his eyes and scowled at him.

Chris gazed at him for a second, before bursting in laughter, dropping his threatening facade. “Nope definitely not sorry,” the Angel sheathed his sword back to his side. ‘In fact, I’m very entertained and amused!”

He continued to grin at an annoyed Viktor who was still sitting in the middle of the large marble conference table, arms crossed.

“Orders are orders, maybe you should play fair once in a while?” Chris advised.

Viktor knew this well, throughout his lifetime, there were plenty of Powers that came down to thwart his demon minions into doing their tasks. At least Chris was fun, and they got along surprisingly well. Chris did his job perfectly which frustrated Viktor to no end, but once both their duties were done, they’d cast their differences aside to catch up and share a drink. Viktor did enjoy shooting the shit in designated neutral areas on earth with him.

_Who says Demons and Angels can’t get along?_

Viktor waved his hand, dismissing his comment. “Yadda, Yadda, I know.” He was disinterested in anything Chris had to say, clearly still exasperated by the whole situation.

“You pissed my boss off,” Chris chuckled.

In a flash, Viktor's irritation and saltiness faded away, perking up.“And who may I ask that is? You always talk about your boss, but you never actually told me who it was,” Viktor's voice now containing wonder, he eyed Chris, a curious gleam in his eyes.

“Oh, I think now you’ve met him,” Chris said, smirking. He had his arms crossed as he gazed back at Viktor.

Viktor quirked a brow, a slow smile slowly forming on his face. He rose from his seat, strolling over to Chris.

"Have I?" Viktor tilted his head to the side, cupping an elbow with one hand while tapping his lips with the other.

Chris looked him directly in the eye, his eyes dancing with mirth. He gave Viktor a half shrug with a grin that conveys a secret.

Viktor continued to saunter towards Chris, once close enough, he draped his arm around Chris’s waist sideways. “It’s been a while since we drank our vices and caught up. Shall we?”

Grinning, Chris responded by draping his arm over Viktor's shoulder. “If it’s on you.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading and the lovely comments I really appreciate them! Also, I was planning to post on Sundays, a holy day, HA! _Get it?? Cause Yuuri's an Angel and thats his day off?_ Hope ya'll enjoyed this too! I'm having too much fun with this.
> 
> YOI Discord: [ On Ice!!! - Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)  
> My bare [tumblr!](https://katsucrizz.tumblr.com/)


	3. Tabernacle of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dedica for beta-ing and the cheers!
> 
> Glossary Note:  
> Speakeasy: Secret bars, inspired by the hidden spots to get a drink during the Prohibition era in the 1920s.

**_The Tabernacle_ **

“I’ve missed coming here with you,” Viktor stated as he and Chris walked down a long spiral staircase bringing them to an underground bar with red interior walls, plush red couches, and excellent gothic trimmings.

It was a nice speakeasy bar, like one you’d find in any major city. Everything was similar except for the bar’s patrons. The place was crowded tonight. At a glance, Viktor could see diverse beings mingling and enjoying the libations. The atmosphere was lax, inviting yet different. The Tabernacle was one of the neutral sites that remained open and welcome to all types of beings. It hosted demons, angels, monsters, and sometimes the occasional human.

The speakeasy was nicely situated by the doors to purgatory, making it the true middle ground for Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Since the bar was by the entrance to purgatory, it did not belong to any of the realms, but, it was protected by both. Consequently, hostilities were forbidden.

As the Angel and the Demon walked through the crowd, Viktor was very aware of all the eyes watching him. Several creatures pursed their lips, while others licked their fangs as he walked past them. Viktor couldn’t help but toss his bouncy silver hair and give his fans a wink before guiding Chris over to the VIP bar. This part of the lounge was enclosed behind a red and golden door at the back of the room where only certain beings were allowed in. Of course, as The Omen for Hell and the Head of powers for Heaven Viktor and Chris were always at the top of the guest list.

Once inside the room, they were greeted by the bartender behind the luscious antique oak counter. Behind the bartender against the glass showcase was a myriad of crystal bottles full of drinks. Soft jazz music filled in the air, which paired well with the musky oak essence the room was releasing.

“I missed you too,” Chris responded taking a seat on the plush velvet red couch near the bar. Viktor followed suit, sitting next to Chris on the couch.“But I was needed elsewhere, and it’s been a while since you’ve annoyed my chief enough for him to send me down.”

Viktor chuckled, raising his hand and twirling his fingers, signaling they wanted their usuals.

The bartender nodded and quickly went on to prepare their drinks, handing it over to them once done.

Viktor loved that he and Chris frequented the place enough that they were given such treatment, but then when you’ve been a customer for centuries, that was a given.

Viktor was having the usual cocktail of a Bloodied Up Virgin Mary, while Chris had an Angel's Delight, a Creme Brulee Latte with fluffy marshmallows. 

“So tell me more about this superior of yours,” Viktor sipped his drink, licking the blood-red liquor off his lips.

“I’ve mentioned him in passing before, but you were never really interested in his name. Now you know. I’m amazed he met you personally.” Chris sounded amused. "I didn't even know he went down as the Herald until he returned."

“What is he exactly? He’s not _just_ a Herald. I could tell he was a higher level ranking Angel since I first met him, he was so… different.” A slow smile crept on Viktor’s face, remembering his encounter with Yuuri.

Chris eyes him with curiosity. “It sounds like you’re smitten!”

“Yes, smitten and honored that they sent down someone actually worthy of going against me. It’s been centuries,” Viktor said rolling his eyes.

After centuries of dealing with weak Angels, Viktor wasn’t surprised that the caliber of Heralds sent his way. He was bored and this _Yuuri_ was interesting. He did wonder what took them so damn long to send an Angel like this his way.

“I deduced he was some sort of Dominion. I’ve never met one, but I imagined them looking like you?” Viktor looked Chris up and down, the man was still in his suit of armor. “He looks nothing like you, he looks almost humble.”

“You’re not just a pretty face I see,” Chris quipped.

“And you are just that, a pretty face,” Viktor couldn't help but inject the dig in.

“Why, thank you. Do you still want my insight?” Chris asked.

Viktor grinned, holding his drink with one hand while waving his other hand motioning Chris to continue.

Chris chuckled. “It’s not surprising you haven’t met one. Dominions rarely come down to Earth. They’re too busy commanding everyone else around while they sit in their pews. But when they do come down...” he quirked a brow slowly staring at Viktor. “It means something genuinely bad is happening or going to happen.”

“Oh? So I should be nervous?” Viktor sarcastically.

“Dearest, you have no idea. Especially with this one,” Chris sniggered shaking his head.

“He’s not someone to be trifled with. I think it would be in your best interest to actually do your job with this one. What he wants you to do, you do to a certain extent. So read the contracts, throw some smart words at him, come to an agreement, or you’ll find me swiping your Demons down and ruining your party more often than not,” Chris advised, taking a sip of his latte.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Chris and rested his cheek on his hand. “You underestimate me, Chris. I will get this one. I love a challenge. I’ve been meaning to add a Dominion to my list of conquest,” he said dreamily.

“He’s not ordinary… were you even listening to me?” Chris asked bewildered.

“Yes, but no one is incorruptible. Cherubims, Seraphims, easy, what’s a Dominion? They’re lower in the totem pole to the first two,” Viktor asked.

“So you’ve had Cherubims and Seraphims before? And that’s all?” Chris questioned.

“Yes? I’ve told you about some even,” Viktor answered, then catching on to the last part of Chris’s question. “What do you mean that’s all?”

Chris raised a brow, opened his mouth then closed it again as a smile tugged at the end of his lips. Viktor sat back against his chair and simpered. He knew Chris understood something he didn’t and that the Angel wasn’t going to tell him what it was. Or was he?

Viktor deduced there was more to Yuuri that Chris was letting on, but that was part of the fun. He decided he was going to let it slide as Viktor continued to watch Chris with a smile.

“All I can tell you is that you are somewhat correct, he is a Dominion… _technically_ ,” Chris said. “Amongst other things, he commands a legion of Angels and he hates titles. It’s best if you don’t irritate him more than you already have. As a dear friend of mine, I’ll give you one more piece of advice,” Chris grinned, leaning closer towards Viktor.

“Please share,” Viktor propped his chin on his hands and batted his eyelashes at Chris.

“His name, Yuuri Katsuki, actually means victory….to win. That’s literally his name, Viktor. Have fun,” Chris challenged, raising his cup of latte in a toast to Viktor’s plans.

Viktor grinned, his eyes gleaming with excitement. It didn’t sound like Chris believed Victor could seize this Dominion, but that was a challenge Viktor would gladly to take.

“Oh _Chris_ , you forget my name also _literally_ means Victory,” he said triumphantly. “I would say this is a match made in heaven.”

* * *

 ******_Heavenly Order - Dominions Chambers_ **

The next few days for Minako and Yuuri were spent dealing with damage control. They went through all the contracts that might’ve been missed and anything that was overlooked, they would send down Angels to fix it.

They sent down the Principals to make sure world leaders didn’t decide to insult one another via social media, Powers to smite down lesser Demons, Guardian Angels to sooth the worried humans, and Virtues to perform miracles. Yuuri was glad they were having these issues close to the holidays. His Virtues, especially JJ’s crew, were off performing winter wonderland miracles taking every human’s mind off the evil going on in the world.

“Wow, they’re making more Star Wars movies? Wasn't this supposed to end as per the previous contracts?” Phichit asked scrolling through his phone, he was currently lounging on the couch in the Dominion Chambers while Yuuri and Minako were working.

“Solo was a flop. At least they gave us that,” Yuuri sighed in defeat. “Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to stop the Last Jedi from happening, and that set off a whole myriad of effects on its own. That was the old Herald’s mistake,” Yuuri muttered. He wasn’t much of a Star Wars guy either.

“And a Space Jam remake? Someone’s got to stop this Omen, he’s getting out of control,” Phichit gasped.

“Shouldn’t you be going back to the Divine Order by now Phichit?” Minako asked from her spot at the large table full of contracts.

Yuuri chuckled, Phichit had been spending more time at the Dominions Chambers, mostly to update them on the current goings-on on Earth, but also to annoy them.

“Minako, you’ve been dealing with this too much, you can leave the rest to me,” Yuuri said.

“You sure?”Minako asked, concerned.

“We've dealt with the important issues, you need a break,” Yuuri said softly. They had been up at it around the clock ever since the Russia-America debacle, and Yuuri didn’t need another fire drill like that again.

So he and Minako went through all the contracts in case they missed anything. Time was a notion in Heaven, but Angels still needed to rest or mistakes could happen.

“Alright, if you need me you know where to find me,” Minako said smiling, she then looked at the many clocks on the wall. “Oh, it’s almost time for you to go down anyways to meet your Omen,” she reminded Yuuri.

“Your Omen has caused some havoc,” Phichit gathered, watching Yuuri.

“He’s not _my_ Omen, he’s difficult that’s what he is,” Yuuri corrected. “But I can’t fully put all the blame on him. I caused damage by not paying better attention before.”

“You need to stop being hard on yourself. Everyone has free-will, including Angels. Your Heralds made some bad choices and that brought the world into chaos. Not you.”

Yuuri grimaced, Phichit was too blunt at times, but that's why Cherubims were the most knowledgeable Angels in Heaven. One thing Yuuri always wondered why God gave anyone free-will if they were only going to abuse it?

The clocks on the wall chimed furiously when it struck 8 pm Greenland time, reminding and mocking Yuuri that it was time to leave.

“Time to go,” Yuuri groaned.

“You mean it's time to save humanity,” Phichit said. “And to see a very unruly charismatic Demon.”

“It’s less fun than you think. I have to go deliver a stack of vital papers to the _dark side_.”

“Maybe you _do_ want more Star Wars movies,” Phichit and Minako laughed together while Yuuri glared at them.

* * *

**_Neutral Zone Mansion_ **

Viktor was counting down the minutes until the clock struck 8 PM.

He never understood why he or the Angels for that matter had to abide by human time for any of their meetings. Time was a notion but had no application in either Heaven or Hell.

He lounged outside of the mansion, next to the fire pit and pool. As he waited for his antagonist to arrive, he actually went through the stack of contracts, absolutely hating every moment. The last time he actually read a contract was the first time he was appointed the Omen, and that was centuries ago.

Viktor sighed as he flipped through the contracts, it was the usual, don’t cause this war here, don’t do this there, don’t make reality TV shows a thing, you have to agree to pull back on this, etc...

“What’re you doing?”

Viktor spun around sharply at the voice he was waiting to hear again since their first meeting. Yuuri looked just as stunning as the last time he saw him. He had the same striking brown eyes studying and scrutinizing him. But Viktor didn’t care. He was just excited to see Yuuri again.

“Yuuri!” he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and automatically advanced towards Yuuri. Instead of returning his enthusiasm Yuuri backed away from Viktor, eyeing him guardedly.

“Aren’t you supposed to announce your presence by making the sky shine, the seas part, and all that jazz?” Viktor asked, stopping his advance at seeing Yuuri’s reaction. He caught himself, realizing he was being too enthusiastic and chastised himself quietly for it.

_Keep your cool Viktor._

“Huh?” Yuuri’s eyebrows squished together in confusion.“Oh! You mean my descent to earth?” he asked for clarification to which Viktor nodded eagerly.

“That only happens when one comes to Earth the first time, or when one returns to earth after long periods of time,” Yuuri explained. “But the rest of the time, we can just walk up behind you undetected,” he said playfully before turning around to walk towards the fire pit.

There it was again, similar to the first day, that mirth in his voice. Viktor was still dying to know more about this celestial. Chris didn’t tell him much, but he could guess his friend was hiding things from him. That’s the part of the fun.

“The other Heralds did that often, I just assumed it was a Herald thing,” Viktor explained, following Yuuri.

Yuuri abruptly stopped by the fire pit and turned back to face him, narrowing his eyes at Viktor.

“They probably did that to impress you. I’ve nothing to impress here,” Yuuri said sharply, before snapping his fingers, lighting up the fire pit with a loud roar. The flames roared high and white-hot, lighting up the area.

“Ouch, that hurt,” Viktor responded, taking a step backward, clutching his chest.

Yuuri chuckled, making Viktor slightly proud of himself that he made him laugh. However, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his chest because what Yuuri said actually stung. He had a feeling Yuuri was serious, and that aggravated him. This Angel was supposed to worship him by now, not damage his ego.

Without missing a beat, he composed himself and noticed something Yuuri mentioned that caught his attention.

“Wait, so our first meeting was the first time you came down to Earth _ever_ , or just in a long time?” Viktor questioned, not sure which Yuuri was referring to. Was this Yuuri’s first time to earth? Was he returning after long periods of time? Viktor had no clue and he wanted to know. He felt like a dog without a bone.

Yuuri watched him curiously. At first, it seemed as if Yuuri was going to answer him but then Yuuri shook his head. It seemed that instead of responding Yuuri's attention was averted to the stack of contracts next to the table Viktor was lounging at.

“Did you read those?” Yuuri asked curiously, pausing to examine the contracts by the table.

“Maybe. A little. Yes. Yes, I did.” Viktor boasted, puffing out his chest, remembering what Chris told him. He needed to impress this higher ranking Angel by telling him what he’d want to hear. Apparently, that involved Viktor actually doing his job. He smiled radiantly, like a kid who got all A’s in his homework.

“Oh really?” Yuuri raised a brow, surprised. “Well, that stack is obsolete now, considering we’ve missed the items you’ve managed to slide into the contracts without us knowing,” Yuuri revealed.

“Would you rather I slide into you? ”Viktor grumbled under his breath. He was annoyed, the one time he actually read the contracts, it’s obsolete?

A scowl marred Yuuri’s beautiful face, seeming to have heard his comment. Viktor flashed the scowling beauty with an insincere smile.

“May I remind you, _Your Highness_ ,” Viktor said, emphasizing the title more out of mockery than anything else.

Chris had told him Yuuri hated titles, which was odd to Viktor. Most Angels he knew would flaunt and use their titles with pride. Why wouldn’t Yuuri?. Chris didn’t actually tell Viktor what Yuuri’s title was, so until he knew, he was going to make them up.

“They were all agreed upon, signed, sealed, and delivered by your previous Heralds to Heaven. Technically, because it was agreed on both sides by us messengers, we can act upon it,” Viktor concluded in victory.

His brown eyes flickered with annoyance, but Yuuri nodded. “True. However, whatever way you were manipulating my Heralds in the past, you forgot to make them sign off on the changes so a lot of the contract is void. If we’re being technical you’ve been running around doing, things that weren’t agreed upon. Therefore…”Yuuri dropped another stack of glowing contracts onto the current ones.

“Re-revised contracts,” Yuuri said, pointing to the stack in front of them.

“They’re thicker than the ones before,” Viktor said appalled, as he felt his blood pressure rise.

“We dug up more things we could negotiate upon based on...past mistakes,” Yuuri cleared his throat, clearly sounding embarrassed. “There’s a lot of damage control we had to do from all the negligence. The things in here are the ones that we can control in the future.”

Viktor stared abhorrently at the stack, then back up at Yuuri who had a smirk on his face.

“You’re enjoying this,” Viktor deduced, eyes widening in amusement. He leaned against the bricked fireplace, folding his arms. He was painfully aware how sharp this Angel was; Yuuri was having fun tormenting him. Viktor hadn’t felt bested in centuries.

“How could I? I practice compassion and forgiveness,” Yuuri said dryly.

Viktor scoffed, he wasn’t sure who was the evil one here, him or the damned Angel.

“This is punishment for Russia and America isn’t it?” Viktor deduced, remembering what was the last thing that pissed Yuuri off.

“I’m surprised you think it’s _just_ that,” Yuuri shook his head. With that, he turned around and a blast of light ruptured the air out of nowhere.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, this is important. I need you to read those and come back with solutions we both can agree on,” Yuuri said walking towards the light.

“Excuse me?” Viktor was appalled. It was another short meeting and the majority of the time, Yuuri spent most of their meeting ragging at him. It left Viktor barely any time to decipher this Angel and it infuriated him. No way was he letting this one leave him high and dry again like their first meeting.

“You want me to read all of this in a few days?” Viktor caught up, grabbing Yuuri’s upper arm. He swore as he felt a jolt shoot through him, shocking him to quickly let Yuuri go.

_What the hell was that?_

Yuuri pulled his arm back too and hugged it against his chest. He took a long step back as if the distance would shield him from Viktor’s touch. He looked as perplexed as Viktor felt.

“Yes?” Yuuri blinked rapidly.

Viktor again had to compose himself, masking his confusion and the pounding beat of his heart. He cleared his throat, his gaze moving heatedly over Yuuri’s face and body.

“What would I get if I read all of this. You know very well I don’t have to,” Viktor turned on his playfulness again.

_Nice save, Viktor._

“And I know very well you haven’t in the past,” Yuuri continued staring at him as if asking _‘Your point?’_

“So what's in it for me?” Viktor folded his arms. 

“A smooth partnership,” Yuuri said bluntly, but his voice was laced with a warning before walking into the light that engulfed him, leaving Viktor in the dust again.

The wind of the glacial surroundings howled at him as if it were laughing and mocking him for another failure of a meeting.

Viktor scowled at the empty void where Yuuri was just standing. After a beat, a slow smile twisted his lips. His hand tingled from where he had touched Yuuri. What was Yuuri? He’d never felt such a feeling before with any Angel, or any being for that matter. It was clear they were both playing a game neither of them knew the rules to. Despite this, Viktor couldn’t wait to meet Yuuri again, a feeling that he both enjoyed and loathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, was sick last week. However, next chapter is written- I just don’t like long chapters, so it will be up soon as chapter 4, I can't wait to post that!! :D. Thank you for reading, likes and commenting!


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my greatest Beta and support [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica), and Fren for their cheer and art!

**_The Divine Order - The Council of Angels_ **

Walking into the Divine Order was always a wonder to behold. The cathedral stretched into the far distance with brilliant sunlight piercing through the large glass windows, illuminating the quartz floors and walls. With its vaulted ceilings reaching the skies and the swirling sparkling stone it was an architectural beauty that gave the illusion of walking through a dream.

Yuuri had to admit the effect in the Divine was ethereal, but it didn’t ease his anxiety walking into the realm. It also didn’t help that the day before, a Demon had touched him. Yuuri’s involuntary reaction to that touch was to zap Viktor. He was usually good at keeping his body neutral whenever anyone touched him, but Viktor caught him so off-guard it frightened him.

To top that off, he was called to the Divine, and he rarely ever went in there on purpose. He only traveled there for Council meetings or to find Phichit. Seraphims, Cherubims and of course the Throne were the only Angels that could roam the Divine Order.

As the only Throne, Yuuri always felt isolated and lonely; the one black sheep of the family. He also thought higher ranking Angels were more vicious than the ones below them. Which was ironic, considering they were supposed to be the purest Angels of them all.

Tonight, the most distinguished Angels were gathered in private in the Council Chambers to hold an urgent meeting.

The Council Chambers were beautiful. Thousands of clear crystal quartz tiles laced the interior walls of the room. Sunlight poured in through the glass-stained windows, splashing a myriad of colors across the tiles. They created an extraterrestrial ambiance, extremely blinding to those that aren’t Angels. In the middle of the room was a large quartz table and around it stood eight elegant royal style golden seats.

However, the most important element in the room was a large intricate golden sculpture of an Angel and a luminous glass globe filled with thousands of electrifying lights in front of it. The statue and the sphere were carefully placed at the end of the quartz table facing its head. The fierce Angel statue stood at 10 feet tall, its wings spread out holding a justice balance scale on one hand, and a sword on the other. One side of the scale was heavier than the other, and the Sword hovered above the orb, ready to smite it.

Yuuri took a seat, taking his usual place next to the head. The most important spot at the head of the table was usually left empty. Just in case God decided to join them. He scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief when Phichit walked into the room. He took his seat next to Yuuri and the room slowly filled up with Cherubims and Seraphims taking their seats.

Together, the Angels seated around the table were known in Heaven as The Council of Angels. The Council held the most prominent Angels since they had the most access to God. They were Gods most powerful and trusted Angels that led all Choirs of Angels. As a result, they knew everything God was planning and helped carry out God’s will. These few were the Angels that knew almost everything that was going to happen to the world. There was some wisdom that needed to be kept from the world. It’s own destruction being on top of that list. It was the Council's job to use this knowledge to try to prevent that from happening.

Yuuri knew what this meeting was about. It was the reasons why he had been personally sent down to earth. He was tense, waiting for the impending shoe to drop.

“Yuuri isn’t progressing as he should,” a disembodied voice spoke.

And there it was.

Yuuri’s gaze landed on the large distinguished Angel that walked out of the shadow. Michael, the head of all Angels took his seat across from Yuuri and was now staring directly at him. With his tall build and six wings, Michael was intimidating. Two covered his feet, two to cover his face and the last two allowed him to fly. Today he had only his feet covered, leaving the rest of his wings tucked behind him.

“This again?” Phichit said, rolling his eyes. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and he whipped his head around to gawk at Phichit who just shrugged.

“I agree. If this turns into a ‘let’s blame things on Yuuri’ match again I’m leaving.” Yuuko, a fellow Cherubim crossed her arms.

Yuuri looked at Yuuko with surprise, and she looked back with kind eyes. He was glad he had actual friends in the Council, but he didn’t need them to fight his battles. It seemed he was always the point of conversations, and he was used to it. But it never hurt any less.

“May I remind you he wanted to deal with this himself centuries ago, but no one agreed to it,” Takeshi mentioned, glancing over at Yuuri, winking at him.

Yuuri gave him a faint smile. Even though he was happy he had allies in the Council, he was still uncomfortable with them sticking up for him.

“He’s our _only_ Throne. We didn’t want to send him down as a Herald!” Michael inserted. “I hesitated sending him down because I thought it would be an insult to Yuuri.”

Celestino, another Seraphim folded his arms and scrutinized Michael. “The only insult inflicted right now is implying and condemning him for the destruction of mankind, when it wasn’t solely his fault.”

“I said no such thing,” Michael reprimanded, whipping his head to stare Celestino down.

“No, he’s right,” Yuuri cut in before anything else got out of hand. He clasped his hands together underneath the table nervously as he continued to speak.

“I am the Dominion, my job is to send down Heralds to help keep the world in balance. Clearly, I didn’t do a good job with that,” Yuuri lamented, his eyes traveling to the statue.

“I should’ve worked harder to convince the Council that I should've been the one to go down centuries ago,” Yuuri said with an assertive hardness, even though he could feel his voice shake.

It was then that a loud thundering sound reverberated through the room. The table trembled, startling the Angels sitting around it. The justice scale the Angelic sculpture was holding tilted, weighing it down obviously to one side. As that occurred, simultaneously, the sword in its other hand moved a length closer to the gleaming orb. A few more inches and its razor-sharp blade would slice through the cosmic sphere, shattering it into oblivion. Alas, there was still a few breaths of length between the sword and its destination.

There was silence in the room, no one dared move. Only the sound of ragged exhalations being expelled by the attendees was heard. The atmosphere in the room was grave and somber.

Yuuri wished he could be swallowed up by the clouds and evaporate into them. He said nothing, his eyes transfixed on the glowing cosmic sphere, so close to the edge of the sword. His heart hurt watching it. He couldn’t help but blame himself. Michael had a point, this was all his fault.

After a pulse of silence, Michael nodded with a heavy sigh.

“I apologize, I do not mean to be harsh on Yuuri. It was all our mistake in sending Yuuri down to Earth far too late,” Michael glanced over to the golden Angels sculpture.“But the World is unquestionably unbalanced. If that sword moves any closer to the sphere, it’ll destroy the world,” Michael said grimly.

Another beat of silence washed over the room.

“So why aren’t we getting the help from them?” Phichit asked breaking the silence. “They have as much to lose as we do.”

“Them as in Hell?” Celestino asked his posture stiffened. “Getting help from Hell would be the worst idea.”

“May we remind you why this started in the first place?” Metatron, a powerful Seraphim raised a brow.

“But the _others_ are more dangerous than the Demons _…_ ” Phichit said ominously. “With the World unbalanced, more of _the others_ are coming out, and they are way worse than anything in Hell.”

“Well, it’s thanks to Lucifer we have _them_ in the first place,” Celestino added.

“And you think Hell would help?” Yuuko asked, paused, then shook her head answering her own question.

“I am guessing that’s a no,” Celestino guffawed nervously.

“Knowing Hell, they might find all of this funny and just let it happen,” Phichit shrugged, admitting defeat to his previous idea. “They don’t care enough about any realms, including theirs.”

“Phichit, Yuuko, how much time do we have?” Takeshi asked the Cherubims.

“Significantly shorter than before, so… if Yuuri can accelerate these negotiations with The Omen, and get him to understand how dire this is, how important this is, the better,” Phichit advised.

Yuuko nodded, backing her fellow Cherubim up. “I agree, maybe if you can get the Omen to stop their Demons from wreaking havoc for just a little while, it could potentially help rebalance the world.”

“Potentially?” Celestino asked. “Potentially doesn’t sound all that reassuring.”

Michael stood up abruptly, the screech of his chair scraping the floor cut all conversation. Yuuri could feel that Michael thought the conversation was not going well, and honestly, Yuuri couldn’t blame him.

“You know what _must_ happen if we can’t rebalance the world on time Yuuri?” Michael asked, his palms firmly flat on the table, staring directly at Yuuri. Yuuri could feel the weight of the table shift towards Michael, and he could see Michael was fighting to keep his composure.  
  
Everyone else at the table frowned and looked at each other, unsure of what Michael meant. But Yuuri knew exactly what it meant, and he knew Michael wasn’t interested in anyone else but him right now.  
  
Yuuri’s heart thudded dully in his chest, a painful lump formed in his throat as Yuuri absorbed the dreaded question. He boldly looked up and stared back at Michael dead in the eye and nodded drearily. Seemingly content with Yuuri’s answer, Michael gave a brusque nod and turned away, ending the Council meeting, leaving everyone except Yuuri perplexed.

* * *

**_The Heavenly Order - Dominions Chambers_ **

“I don’t know what to do. Demons have never played fair,” Yuuri sighed exasperatedly once he and Phichit ended up back at Yuuri’s chambers in the Heavenly Order. Minako was already in the room looking through contracts, and she had greeted them when they came in.

“I don’t know, maybe play him at his own game?” Phichit suggested following right behind Yuuri.

“At his own game?” Yuuri inquired, but once that left his mouth, he regretted it. His all-knowing friend was also an all-annoying friend.

“Yeah, like wiggle that butt of yours,” Phichit said, looking at Yuuri’s backside, studying it. “You have a very nice butt Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open as he shuffled back a few steps away from Phichit, moving his bottom away from Phichit’s gaze.

Yuuri heard Minako burst into laughter behind them.

“That’s a terrible idea, what would that accomplish? Take it back,” Yuuri cringed.

“I think it will accomplish everything. This Demon has been flirting with you, maybe you can play him? It seems like his biggest superpower is his charm and his looks? You have both too,” Phichit suggested again, skipping over to Yuuri.

“No way! Please keep your terrible Cherubim ideas away from me,” Yuuri grimaced.

“Well, maybe we could work on your charm,” Phichit mused and Yuuri glared at him.

“Fine!” Phichit laughed. “It was just an idea! Short of just striking a Demon down, you have to continue this kinky cat and mouse thing you guys have going. But, maybe act on some? We won’t judge.”

Yuuri flinched and sucked in a sharp breath. He still hadn’t told Phichit about his encounter with Viktor the last time they met. The jolt he experienced touching someone else caused such an effect, but he shook it off.

“If I may interject-,” Minako began.

“No Minako-,” Yuuri said but she cut him off.

“Remember our best Herald, Alziel? He’s the one that kept Viktor the most in check. Do you remember why?” Minako asked, a little too excitedly.

Yuuri groaned, trying to escape this conversation. Yuuri had to admit Alziel was one of their best Heralds. Even though he didn’t approve of what Alziel tactics were. What he did do though, worked for a long while. The years Alziel was the Herald were the better years for both sides.

Phichit laughed, a fond expression crossed his face. “Yes! Alziel was great! The late 1990’s to 2000’s was a smooth run. Y2K didn’t happen, the world didn’t blow up, PlayStation console started to evolve, MTV still played music videos, pop culture was still decent, great Harry Potter movies…”Phichit kept rambling on things that happened during Alziel’s reign.

“He was the best Herald, but also the one that was _very_ involved with Viktor. Like _too involved,_ ” Minako interjected, laughing.

“I mean, it worked! He kept Viktor occupied,” Phichit grinned.

“Until Viktor got bored of him and manipulated Alziel to agree to everything Viktor asked for. And it worked. Alziel agreed to some awful things just to keep Viktor’s attention… and a lot of bad things happened after 2000’s,” Yuuri reminded them grimly.

In an instant both Phichit and Minako stopped laughing. Yuuri wished he wasn’t such a party pooper, but he had to remind them that getting into bed with a Devil like Viktor was a terrible idea. Sure, he did his job, but Alziel also neglected his duties because he wanted Viktor.

Minako sighed and shook her head. “You’re right Yuuri, but I hope you have a better idea to deal with this Omen. Time’s running out.” she gave Yuuri a pitiful smile before walking to the back of the chambers to leave Phichit and Yuuri alone.

“I know,” Yuuri muttered. He didn’t need reminders of how little time he had. Did the others think he forgot? It was impossible for him to forget that the majority of this was his fault. The balance of humanity and their world was in his hands.

“But may I ask Yuuri...” Phichit started. Yuuri knew what he was going to ask and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He started to feel like he couldn’t catch a break anywhere.

“What did Michael mean, you know what _must_ happen if the World gets destroyed?” Phichit didn’t mince words, he went straight for the question. Yuuri sighed, walking around to his desk and sat on his chair.

“At first I thought it was about the last time you had to rebalance the scales of humanity… but then…” Phichit stared at Yuuri, studying him. “But it’s not, is it?”

Yuuri swallowed hard and dropped his head, avoiding eye contact with Phichit. He remained silent and shrugged. He wasn’t allowed to say anything. It was his duty as the Throne to keep things in order, and if that meant keeping certain secrets from other Angels, then that was what he had to do.

Phichit’s lips pressed tight. “You know as an all-knowing Angel, the fact that I _don’t_ know what Michael was talking about bothered me. However, the fact that you’re not telling me, is more terrifying.”

Yuuri winced, feeling like a terrible friend for making Phichit worry about him.

“I’m sorry Phichit,” Yuuri apologized quietly.

“It’s alright! I’ll find out,” Phichit broke into a smile. “I always find out.” he winked at Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled faintly at his friend who tried to cheer him up. However, Yuuri hoped to God Phichit would never find out. There were just some things no one needs to know and this was one of them.  

Yuuri drew in a sharp breath, with the accelerated timeline Yuuri needed to make things with Viktor work.

 _But how?_ Yuuri thought, he didn’t know what to do and that worried him immensely. Until he figured it out, he wanted to avoid Viktor as much as he could.

* * *

_**Neutral Zone Mansion** _

The next few times Viktor saw Yuuri, the Angel looked gloomy and actively avoided him. It seemed Yuuri would only appear when Viktor stepped away from the contract and had his back turned towards it. Yuuri would appear quietly and grab the contracts and leave. He did it so quickly and slyly that Viktor couldn’t catch him for any sort of conversation. The fact was, he did read the agreements, and he wanted Yuuri to know that he did.

It was evident to Viktor that the best way to torture any living being was to read these god awful contracts. After all, the arrangements were created to piss the living hell out of the Demons. However what pissed him off the most wasn’t the contracts, it was the fact he was reading the contracts and understood why changes needed to be made. On top of that, Yuuri didn’t even seem interested in talking about negotiating. He just kept appearing, taking the contracts, dropping new ones, and disappearing.

Tonight, however, would be different. Viktor had a plan to catch the vanishing Angel. As the sun set and the darkness washed over the mansion the lamps around the pool turned on dimly as Viktor set the marked contracts on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

He then settled himself comfortably on a plush seat, positioning himself strategically against the outer walls of the mansion where the light was absent. Viktor’s blue-green eyes blazed in the darkness, as he blended in the dark shadows of the night, laying in wait with the patience of a nocturnal predator readying to ambush his prey.

He knew Yuuri would come tonight. He had learned that the contracts had certain parts that were enchanted, and if he wrote on it, like a tripwire, it would alert Yuuri that he had signed something. Those were the times Yuuri would appear to grab the contracts.

Tonight was one of the coldest nights at the Arctic oceans and the wind bit at Viktor’s flesh. But he didn’t mind it, he was one of those Demons that loved the cold, and the excitement of stalking his prey was keeping him warm.

Viktor was of course, correct. A few hours after the sun disappeared, he finally saw a flash of light illuminate the area, and as expected, Yuuri stepped out of it. He watched as Yuuri looked around to check his surroundings before walking towards the pile of glowing papers on the chair.

Viktor waited, planning to ambush him and say something quirky, hoping to surprise and mess with Yuuri. As Yuuri picked up the contracts, Viktor slowly rose to speak, but he stopped abruptly when he saw the expression on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri clenched his jaw, and something flickered in his eyes as he touched the contracts. Viktor could’ve sworn that pain flashed in Yuuri’s eyes. He continued to watch as sadness clouded Yuuri’s features. The Angel repeatedly kept touching the papers, his hands were trembling as they grazed down the length of the parchments, before relaxing his jaw to expel a long, low sigh of defeat.

Viktor frowned, he sensed such dread from Yuuri, and he wondered what caused this reaction from him. It was disturbing. He wanted to rush up and embrace Yuuri, but quickly caught his train of thought. Why did he care if this Angel was distressed?

He only moved when Yuuri started to turn away getting ready to leave. Viktor quickly shuffled up from his seat, stepping forward into the pale glow of the moonlight, revealing himself.

“Going so soon?”

Yuuri let out a gasp, jolting upright as he dropped the stacks of papers onto the ground. His hand flew to his chest in shock. He looked up and gave Viktor an incredulous stare which then turned into a sharp glare.

 _Oh, he was not happy_ , Viktor thought.

“Were you spying on me?” Yuuri stammered.

“Not really,” Viktor lied. “I just happened to sit over there, just doing Demon things,” Viktor said gesturing over to the corner he was sitting in moments before.

“Just doing Demon things?” Yuuri echoed, eyes darting over the floor strewn with papers. The Arctic wind continued to blow from the seas causing papers to flutter everywhere, some even landing in the cold icy pool. Luckily they were enchanted and couldn’t be destroyed.

“Is something wrong?” Viktor asked abruptly after a moment of staring at Yuuri.

“What?” Yuuri blinked at him, surprised.

“You look stressed,” Viktor said.

A short fake laugh escaped Yuuri.

“Because of you,” Yuuri replied. “I _really_ need you to work with me, the world is extremely unbalanced, and you’re not helping,” Yuuri confessed as he watched the glowing papers on the floor rustle along with the cold wind.

“Did something happen upstairs?” Viktor tapped his fingers against his lips, he was amused Yuuri even answered.

Yuuri shot him a dirty look which Viktor interpreted as yes something did happen, and yes, it wasn’t great.

“Oh, did your boss say you weren’t doing an excellent job?” Viktor tried again. This time Yuuri glared at him angrily. Viktor could see Yuuri clenching his fist at his sides, and he didn’t know why he found Yuuri angry adorable. He always found anger as a trait super unattractive on any beings, whether it be Angels, Demons or other creatures, but with Yuuri, everything he did was cute.

“Well,  _Your Excellency_ ,” Viktor said sarcastically, emphasizing the fake title he had given Yuuri to annoy him. In response,Yuuri rolled his eyes at Viktor.

Viktor tapped his fingers against his cheek. “You’re in luck because actually I _have_ been reading the contracts.”

“I’ve seen your notes on the contracts. The number of ridiculous comments in there are bewildering,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor let out a fake gasp clutching his chest in false chagrin. “Yuuri, I’ve read the boring contracts and had an opinion on them.” Viktor knew exactly how bewildering his comments were, he had written them purposely .

“There is absolutely no reason why you can’t stop the lies about global warming. Viktor, we’re currently in the Arctic, half of it is melting,” Yuuri said pointing out into the darkness which was the rest of the icy continent. “If you keep doing this, we will have to relocate the mansion, and I don’t think you’d want to move this place to New York City.”

“Definitely not! There’s already an Amazon headquarters moving there. There can only be space for one of us,” Viktor said laughing. “Additionally, on your Global Warming section, I didn’t say I didn’t believe it, it’s not my fault humans are easily corruptible, and so utterly dumb, they believe anything.”

“That’s why we have these negotiations. We all have free will, we just help the humans make sound choices,” Yuuri said exasperatedly.

“Would you rather we talk about things all night long, as I point out every article and section I find problems with? We can make it a date,” Viktor said winking.

Yuuri continued to glare at him.

“Hey Yuuri, you know what I think about Section 2 Article 8 on Reality TV Shows? We really need to keep this alive. I really think we should never cancel The Bachelor. It brings so much joy to the masses,” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri gaped at him, as he rubbed his temples, and sighed before closing his eyes. “You’re going to filibuster me,” he said slowly.

Viktor chuckled. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Viktor, his eyes were so devoid of warmth that Viktor drew in a sharp breath. He thought Yuuri looked terrifying without any color in his eyes.

“Clearly you’re not taking this seriously, so I’m going to leave,” Yuuri said icily, stomping over the contracts, not caring about them.

“What?” Viktor blinked. Was Yuuri that mad he would step all over the contracts? It’s like the other Angel didn’t care anymore, and that scared Viktor for some reason.

“I’m going to leave, I’ll send other Heralds down-,” Yuuri started to ramble.

_What?!_

Viktor’s chest tightened, as an unfamiliar feeling of panic washed over him.

“No! Don’t do that,” Viktor stammered. “Wouldn’t that delay current negotiations? That's a bad idea.”

“Yup, it’ll definitely delay negotiations, of course it’s a terrible idea, and yes it’ll probably make the world explode. But you can be another Herald’s problem then,” Yuuri snapped angrily, and continued to walk away from Viktor, his wings scraping the floor as furiously as his feet were.

 _Probably make the world explode- what?!_ Viktor thought frowning, wondering what the hell Yuuri was rambling on about. However that thought was quickly squashed when the blast of bright light appeared, that cued Yuuri was going to leave, and Viktor had a feeling this would’ve been the last time he’d see him. He felt the pit of his stomach fall.

Maybe it was because he didn’t want to go through the hassle of dealing with other mediocre Angels. Perhaps he wanted to so severely kiss a Dominion. But he certainly didn’t want to let Yuuri go so quickly. He needed to know more about him. All the Heralds before Yuuri were hard to get rid of, but this is the first time an Angel wanted to leave him. He didn’t want to lose like this, it grated at him, so he got desperate.

“Make a deal with me!” Viktor called out, anxiously hurrying after Yuuri.

Yuuri abruptly stopped, turning around to stare at Viktor. The portal Yuuri had opened a moment ago vanished into thin air.

“What?”

“Clearly we both want this to work. I don’t want to work with any more silly Angels, and you want me to be serious about negotiating the balance of humankind. So let's try something different. Make a deal with me,” Viktor suggested, his tone was serious.

Yuuri should know how serious a deal with him meant. They say you don’t make a deal with the Devil, but one thing people didn't know was that Devils never go back on a deal. They also don't make deals freely. Oh sure, they would twist arrangements in the worst way possible, but they also always kept their word.

Yuuri raised a brow. Clearly, this piqued his interest.  

“What deal?”

“Kiss me,” Viktor said a little too quickly, mentally chastising himself for it. He composed himself and straightened his shoulders out.

“What?”

“A kiss.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. “Are you insane?” Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath as he backed away from Viktor, cheeks flushed red.

Viktor grinned and stalked towards him. Each step he took, Yuuri took a few steps back, so Viktor stopped and pondered his next move. Clearly running after Yuuri was a bad idea, but how about challenging him and actually _negotiating_ with him, it seemed to have worked so far.

“Let’s make a deal. If you kiss me, I’ll work with you seriously. I always wanted to know what it was like to kiss a Dominion,” And why on earth it was easy for Yuuri to reject him every damn time, Viktor thought to himself. It was the truth, he wondered if Dominions had a unique shield up that could deter Demon charms, or if he was just getting rusty. Or if it was just Yuuri.

“No way!” Yuuri refused flatly, his face burning up, color-filled up his cheeks.

Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle as he slid his hands into his pockets. He sauntered over towards Yuuri, but this time he didn’t move away. The Angel just stood his ground, stubborn and steady, glaring at Viktor, his mouth set in a hard line of disapproval.

Again, Viktor could only hide his awe over this Angel. Once close enough, Viktor leaned forward, his face just inches away from Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri, think of it as a business transaction,” he said, eyes sparkling mischievously. “You need me to take negotiations seriously so we can speed up the process on ‘balancing’ the world. And I need… to kiss you,” he said softly, his eyes dropping to land on Yuuri’s pink lips. Viktor was aware of how close his face was with Yuuri’s, and he was amused that Yuuri hadn’t backed away yet.

“Well?” Viktor questioned, he knew what the answer would be but he still clung to some hope.

He waited for a second more. Yuuri clenched his fists at his sides and shook his head vigorously, indicating no. Viktor chuckled, he didn’t think Yuuri would agree to any of this, but he thought he might as well give it a try.

“Okay,” Viktor shrugged. “So humanity’s doomed then! And I go about business as usual, making the Angel's life more difficult than ever,” Viktor taunted, moving an inch back and away from Yuuri.

Viktor laughed, but his laugh was short lived.

Yuuri closed the distance between them. “FINE,” Yuuri growled, grabbing Viktor by the collar pulling Viktor down towards him.

Viktor’s smirk evaporated, as he saw a look of determination flash in Yuuri’s eyes before he felt Yuuri’s lips crashed fiercely against his. In an instant, Viktor felt Yuuri’s lips spark intensely against his, searing his mouth. He felt Yuuri’s whole body blaze with thousand of jolts, similar to the first time he had touched him, and it knocked him senseless. His mind was buzzed, and the electrifying shocks from touching Yuuri hurt.

However, the excitement and pleasure in touching this Angel triumphed the pain. It took Viktor a second to respond to what just happened. He grabbed Yuuri’s waist when he felt the Angel pulling away from him, refusing to give Yuuri the chance to separate from him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him flush against his body. At that touch, Yuuri’s massive wings spread open in response. If Viktor weren’t lost in such a searing kiss, he would’ve gaped at the regal golden wings spread out behind Yuuri. Yuuri’s hands were still bunched up against Viktor’s collar, and Viktor could feel how tight Yuuri was gripping him in response.

Viktor’s body throbbed as more unseen fire licked his skin in the places he was touching Yuuri. The pain he felt was similar to tiny burning daggers piercing his skin, it was almost unbearable.

_Almost._

Yuuri gasped making his lips part, and Viktor wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Yuuri’s hot open mouth, exploring and claiming him. He swore he felt himself melt against Yuuri, and as he felt Yuuri’s body shuddered against his, Viktor felt every cell of his body light up. Kissing Yuuri was like kissing an intense flaming inferno, and he was utterly irrevocably enraptured by it… Until Yuuri pulled away, shocking Viktor’s whole body to cool down.

When they parted, through his dazed eyes, he saw Yuuri blush profusely, a shock too deep to be hidden showed on Yuuri’s face. The Angel’s spread wings quickly tucked back behind him tight. The Demon couldn’t help but grin, apparently they were both surprised at the turn of events. The flush of red that trailed from Yuuri’s lips to his cheeks down his chest was so evident, Viktor thought Yuuri was going to explode from the shock of what just happened.

Viktor thought the feeling was unexplainable. He was a Demon for Devil’s sake, he could handle fire. Heck, he could handle anything. But what emitted from Yuuri was more than that. It was some sort of energy he couldn’t figure out. He was strongly aware of his heartbeat, and he felt light-headed and dazed. Viktor stared at the pretty Angel in front of him, his lips parted as he continued to look at Yuuri’s pink dangerous lips.

“Vi- Viktor! Are you listening?” Yuuri asked, bringing Viktor back to focus. Viktor noticed that Yuuri’s cheeks, ears, and nose were still red and the Angel was fidgeting awkwardly.

“Mwh.. what? Sorry I saw your lips moving, I promise, it’s just, I was hoping they could move against mine again instead,” he laughed still in a daze. He wasn’t lying either, his lips ached for another kiss from Yuuri. Sure touching Yuuri hurt, and he still didn’t know why, but it felt  _so_ good. Well, he was a Demon, after all, masochism was in his nature.

“So… so there! I-I kissed you,” Yuuri stuttered, avoiding Viktor’s gaze. Even through his evident discomfort of the situation, Yuuri managed to roll his eyes. Viktor wanted to grab him again and touch him. It was proving to be very difficult just standing in place while Yuuri talked, all cute and demanding.

“Now help me fix this.” Yuuri pointed to all the contracts strewn all over the ground.

“Prove to me you can keep your end of the bargain, and maybe we can make another deal in the future,” Yuuri stated, wincing slightly at what he said.

Viktor’s whole face lit up as he felt his heart leap out of his chest, and he jolted forward towards Yuuri like he was given the opportunity of a lifetime. His sharp tail moving erratically side to side, like a dog wagging its tail for a bone.

“Yes!” he said a little too enthusiastically. “If we can make more deals like this, _hell yes_ ,” Viktor said, lust glittering in his eyes.

Yuuri raised a hand up gesturing for Viktor to stop being enthusiastic.

“I said _maybe,_ ” Yuuri said tartly. “No promises.”

With that, Viktor watched Yuuri turn away and quickly walked through the familiar blast of light that engulfed him.

Although Yuuri had left Viktor in the dust again, he felt giddy. A little tinge of joy filled him like sunshine, as he now had a brighter outlook on what this new deal would bring.

Viktor’s lips curved up into a smile of such brilliance, his fingertips tracing his burning lips.

* * *

  _ **The Divine Order - Cherubim Quarters**_

“Holy shii---rrrt, Phichit, I gave away my first kiss to a Demon out of spite!” Yuuri screamed barging into the Cherubim quarters, feeling like a disastrous mess. He brought a shaky hand up to his forehead, feeling himself burn up.

Well, not as much as he burnt up kissing Viktor. Yuuri cringed at the thought and shook his head violently, trying to get flashes of his kiss with Viktor out of his mind.

“Ooohhhhhh,” Phichit’s eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and his hand flew to his mouth over dramatically. “Yuuri! I said play him at his own game, not maul him.”

“Oh God,” Yuuri whispered pacing back and forth so quickly, he felt like he’d bore a hole on the ground. His heart hammered against his chest so rapidly he felt like it was going burst out of his ribcage.

“Don’t say God’s name in vain!” Phichi gasped in between fits of giggles, reminding Yuuri of one of the commandments but Yuuri was too deep in his thoughts to care.

He, Yuuri Katsuki Head of Dominions and _The Throne_ gave his first kiss away by making a deal with the Devil out of spite and desperation.

_God, I’m going to Hell._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly I am salty about a few topical things that are happening in this world hahaha! The last chapter was called 'Tabernacle of Questions' and boy did I get questions, haha. I have added more questions in this chapter than answering it, but, that's the fun in it :D! I have such fun writing this and the lore, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I!
> 
> Also, here have a doodle of Viktor the worst demon made by Fren! :D she's an awesome buddy who is drawing some cute ass art for the Angel/Demon AU. 


	5. Holy Hell and Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my greatest Beta [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica), and Fren for their ideas and art!  
> I know I haven't updated in a while so I've come bearing gifts that were bestowed onto me to you!....Like a very long chapter...Sorry! Also please see below at endnotes for the hierarchy of Angels chart and an Angel Yuuri art! Thank you so much again for your comments and kudos, I really appreciate them <3!! Hope ya'll enjoy the art and chapter!

Each time Yuuri had to go down to the mansion, he was a nervous wreck. He’d done his best to slyly avoid Viktor, but this time he worked hard to avoid being caught. So far, Viktor had kept to his end of the bargain and whenever Yuuri would sneak down, Viktor was at work going through the contracts. Surprisingly he agreed to most of the changes, making Yuuri’s job easier.

But Yuuri, on the other hand, had been driving himself crazy trying to evade Viktor. He calculated all the times Viktor was at the mansion, he analyzed when Viktor would drop by the house, all just to avoid him. He was ashamed to call himself Head of Dominions since he couldn’t face the Demon after that stupid kiss.

“You need to stop avoiding me.” Viktor caught Yuuri one day when Yuuri was sneaking by to grab the contracts. Like the previous time he caught Yuuri off guard, Viktor was silent and hid out of range. Yuuri thought he was more cautious this time around, but he didn’t bank on Viktor actually waiting for hours in the house until Yuuri arrived. In an instant, Yuuri backed away and disappeared, not giving Viktor any chance to say anything else.

On top of avoiding Viktor, Yuuri had really wanted to talk to Phichit about a myriad of things. But unfortunately, Phichit too was busy actually doing his job as a Cherubim. It seemed one of the latest issues befallen on Heaven was that some of the Angels ceased communication with the Cherubims. This was especially frightening for the Cherubims since they knew all, and not knowing why more than one angel wasn’t checking in was distressing.

The lower Angels were vital to humankind as they were tasked to humans to guide them and protect them. They were crucial for the good parts of humanity and they were especially critical for the documentation of Earth. The Cherubims collected and documented everything that happened on Earth, this was due to the millions of Angels on Earth feeding them information every second. Therefore, it was noticeable when some Angels halted information.

There were only a couple of reasons Yuuri could conceive on the matter; one was that the Angels had nothing to report. But that was just false because with all the havoc the Demon's unleashed throughout the centuries; consequently, there was always an abundance to report about. Two, they were silent because they turned human, but that was rare and usually only happened to hide from something, or wanted to be with a human loved one.

When the weekend came around, Yuuri was ready to just unwind, have brunch, and forget his troubles. Phichit decided on the _ **7th Heaven Cafe**_ , a brunch spot nestled between the Divine and the Heavenly Order Cathedrals. It was one of their favorite places to hang out and talk over a meal.

Inside, the cafe was wide and bright, divided into two floors, with a large marble spiral staircase that leads up to the second floor. The cafe overlooked the bustling street of heaven, a prime place to Angel watch. Yuuri and Phichit were on the second floor, seated at the far corner by the banister so they could look out at the street full of Angels walking by.

They usually had brunch with their other close friends like Chris, Guang-Hong, and Leo. But today it was just the two of them at brunch, and before Yuuri could ask where the rest of their friends were Phichit sat up and spoke.

“So… tell me more about kissing a Demon. What did it feel like? Was it hot?” Phichit asked, propping his chin on both his hands and batting his eyelashes. “I’m sure it was hot as hell.”

Yuuri responded by spitting out his drink. Horrified, he glared at Phichit before looking around to see if anyone heard his friend. He needed to learn to stop drinking when Phichit was saying something because anything could come out of Phichit’s mouth without warning. Now Yuuri knew why it was just the two of them having brunch. He thought today was just an unwinding day. Apparently, it was not.

Before Yuuri had a chance to silence his friend up, Phichit raised a hand up to shush him.

“Wait. It’s been a long and stressful week. I didn’t manage to ask you more about the kiss because then we got slammed with the Angel issues. I need another virgin mimosa for this story because it’s going to be the highlight of my week.” Phichit raised his empty glass up for a waitress to come by.

“You mean orange juice… just... orange juice,” Yuuri muttered knowing Phichit wasn’t going to listen to him anyways. Picking up his orange juice he downed it as Phichit ordered more drinks, hearing the words ‘make it extra bubbly’ in between the orders.

“Aw, come on Yuuri, tell me more. What you told me the last time was not enough to sate my curiosity on this… this Viktor.”  Phichit’s attention went back onto Yuuri, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You brought me here so I couldn’t run away,” Yuuri sighed.

Phichit shrugged, “I mean, you _can_ run away, I just know you won’t go before your Waffles get here.”  
  
Yuuri groaned as he eyed his friend. _Crap_ , Phichit wasn’t wrong, Yuuri thought. He damn well wasn’t going to leave before his food came. Today the specials were the Worship Waffles, with chicken nuggets, which they rarely had at the cafe.

“Honestly Yuuri, I don’t see why you’re so stressed about this,” Phichit said leaning back against his chair. “The odds are in your favor.”

Yuuri frowned. “This isn’t the Hunger Games _…”_ Yuuri said and instantly regretted it when Phichit sighed and muttered, _“What a great trilogy...”_

Yuuri was losing him and wanted to make his point clear and gruffed. “The kiss meant nothing, I was stupid and I wanted to shut him up.”

“So, you kissed him because you wanted to mess with him, not because you wanted to, right?” Phichit asked winking at him.

“Sure…” Yuuri muttered. He did kiss Viktor to shut him up, right? Not because he wanted to?

Yuuri thought about it some more before he looked up to see Phichit who kept winking at him. Clearly mocking Yuuri.

“I believe you.” Phichit kept winking at him.

“Please stop…” Yuuri groaned burying his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He was starting to regret that he told Phichit about the kiss. But he had never been in this situation before so he had no idea how to process or handle it. He has lived for centuries, older than humans themselves, but he couldn’t handle a simple kiss. Yuuri felt like an obsessed school girl. The first thing he did after that breathtaking and electrifying kiss he looked for Phichit and told him what happened.

Now he wished he kept all of this to himself. Sure, Phichit was all-knowing and recorded everything that happened in the World, but some things were limited for Cherubims to see, and one of those limitations was the Neutral Zone. Heaven and Hell agreed that the Neutral Zone would be just that, Neutral. Therefore no one except the Herald and Omen knew where it was, and no one could see what was going on there, including Cherubims.

Technically, Yuuri could have kept his mouth shut about it and no one would ever know about it. But here they were.

“Aw Yuuri, relax, ”Phichit chuckled.

Phichit extended out his hand and clasped Yuuri’s hand on the table. Yuuri frowned, noticing that no searing electricity came from this touch. So why did he burn up when Viktor touched him? No one else affected him that way. Was it just Demons or just Viktor in general? This was only thing Yuuri hadn’t told Phichit about yet. He didn’t know how to articulate how he felt when they touched. He had no idea what he felt or why he had such a reaction to Viktor’s touches. Yuuri concluded he needed to touch Viktor again to find out more.  
  
_Excuse me Katsuki, what do you mean you need to touch him to find out more?_ Yuuri grimaced at his thought process. He was appalled at what he was even thinking.  
  
“I feel like you’re having some sort of inner turmoil going on in you right now.” Phichit’s voice jerked Yuuri back to the conversation.

Yuuri stammered looking up at Phichit’s mischievous face, his friend was laughing. “Wha… What?”

“You had 10 different facial expressions going on in the last 5 seconds.” Phichit continued to laugh.

“Okay, Yuuri, as your best friend and all-knowing Angel, listen to me.” Phichit turned creepily serious for a second, and that caught Yuuri’s attention. He nodded, waiting for Phichit to drop his knowledge on him.

“Viktor has had every Herald under his thumb for the last...well forever!” Phichit started, and Yuuri nodded.

“He obviously likes you…” Phichit continued, as Yuuri frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t think..”

“He obviously likes you…” Phichit cut Yuuri off and continued, causing Yuuri to sigh and nod. “Therefore, why don't you keep him under _your_ thumb a little longer until we rebalance the world again? Get him interested in _the_ _workplace_.” Phichit grinned, flashing his pearly whites at Yuuri who frowned back at him. What was his friend thinking? Yuuri was confused and needed Phichit to clarify.

“What are you say-”

“Seduce him, Yuuri oh my gosh. Seduce him!” Phichit said in a low voice exasperated. “Use the body the Lord gave you to do his works!”

Phichit suddenly stood up abruptly and slammed his palm down on the table. “Amen!”

“Amen!” The other Angels around them were having brunch said it all at once. They clearly hadn’t heard a word Phichit said before that, but whenever anyone said Amen loudly enough, the Angels nearby would yell it out in acknowledgment.

Even so, that was enough to make Yuuri want to die. Yuuri cringed and covered his face with his hands, he was ready to snap his fingers and disappear. Maybe he can run away to Hell? No, that wouldn’t work either because then the likelihood into bumping into Viktor was a possibility whereas in heaven, well, Demons couldn’t get into Heaven.

Phichit was still cackling and Yuuri was ready to leave with or without his waffles.

“Okay, in all seriousness, I wasn’t kidding,” Phichit said, wiping a tear from his eye. “We’re running out of time and if this Omen is willing to cooperate if you give a kiss or two, I say go for it. He’ll work so much faster!”

Yuuri gaped at Phichit like he had with everything his friend just said. His mouth was still wide open when the server brought his waffles and Phichit’s Eggs Benedict.

“I only say this because you need to get some... something,” Phichit gestured around with his hands, holding his fork and knife. “Clearly out of all your centuries with Angels, you haven’t once been this interested in someone. Maybe it took a Demon to get you out of your shell.” Phichit shrugged, cutting into his eggs.

“I don’t need to! I’m an Angel, we’re supposed to be pure and noble and...” Yuuri was trying to find the words to explain his stance on why he hadn’t kissed or felt anything for anyone since well ever. He also didn’t know why he was explaining himself at all.

“Yeah, but remember we have free-will too, just like the humans. Technically you can do anything you want.” Phichit shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth. “You just choose not to,” he said with a mouthful of eggs.

Phichit had a point and Yuuri hated it. However, Phichit had no clue what he had to live with. What actually being a Throne meant. He wasn’t going to ask Phichit why there were lack of information on the Throne and no one asked about it. He was glad it never came up his entire life, but he always wondered why no one asked.

Sure all beings had free-will but like with everything, it came with restrictions. Yuuri was no exception. However, that didn't stop him from thinking about the next time he’d meet Viktor again. How would he act? He didn’t know what to do going forward, and he knew what Phichit would say about it... _Seduce him._

Yuuri recoiled at the thought.

“On another note,” Phichit said as he clicked through his phone. “A few more of our Guardian Angels haven’t reported back with anything. In fact, I haven’t had contact with a lot of our Angels over the past week. It’s hindering a lot of my progress on archiving a lot of what happens to humanity.”

“I know,” Yuuri munched through his waffles. “Do you need more Archangels to find out what’s wrong?”

Phichit nodded. “Maybe a couple, I have a weird feeling about this. Guang-Hong is keeping me as updated as he can on his parts, but he's told me that some of his Angel friends on Earth stopped communicating with him as well." Phichit's frown deepened as he continued swiping through his phone.

"Leo is the only Archangel monitoring my Angels right now, but he doesn't know what’s happening with the other Angels either. I’m going to grab Minami for the Seraphim’s help on this and Yuuko to figure this out. If not I can go down personally and find out.” Phichit kept munching on his food, but his look was distant and focused on the screen of his phone as if something he was looking at there wasn’t sufficient enough for him.

If Yuuri weren’t as concerned about the situation as much as Phichit, he would’ve been glad Phichit found something else to transfix on instead of teasing him about Viktor.

“You don’t have to, I’ll send a few Archangels down to find the other Angels that haven’t reported to you,” Yuuri said to ease Phichit’s worry, but his friend eyed him with a smile. It must really be pressing for Phichit if he offered to go down to Earth personally. Phichit rarely went to Earth, if at all.

“Let Minako do it, don’t you have a date with the devil today?” Phichit asked with a grin.

Yuuri grimaced and shook his head. “No, I just saw him yesterday, so, no.” Yuuri wasn’t ready to face Viktor again. All he was doing was playing tag with Viktor, and he made sure Viktor didn't catch him. He was so embarrassed by their kiss that he couldn't get out of his head ever since.

“You sure?” Phichit asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Because of this.” Holding up his phone Phichit showed Yuuri what he was talking about.

“Aquaman dominates the box office,” Yuuri squinted to read the article slowly. He sat back and looked at Phichit nonplussed. “I mean, it’s finally a good-ish DC movie. If anything he did us a favor there.” Yuuri shrugged.

“What? Oh no, I meant this.” Phichit looked back at his phone and found the correct article.

Yuuri squinted again to read the article heading. “Tumblr adult content ban is about so much more, and it isn’t going over well with the masses.” Yuuri’s eyes traveled down to all the tweets and articles below that, blowing up the web-sphere. He usually didn’t care about things like these, but even he understood the issues this would bring. He could already see the comments of people lashing out and panicking. Creative content would be stifled, people were moving to Twitter, and Yuuri didn’t need Twitter being more prominent than it already was. Before this, you could pick between a few evils, but now to choose the only evil? Yuuri groaned.

“They have these stupid bots that go around deleting things they shouldn’t be doing,” Phichit said vexedly. “They’ve already deleted some of my favorite artists Tumblr’s for no reason. Yuuri, my hamster crochet how-to Tumblr is gone. Innocent people’s content is being deleted because they couldn’t hire someone to write a proper bot.”

Yuuri massaged his forehead. “Okay, okay I get it. I’ll send a Powers down to deal with these demon bots.”

“You can also send yourself down to deal with the one who started all of this,” Phichit winked.

Yuuri scowled at him as he shoved one last piece of waffle into his mouth.

* * *

**9th Level of Hell - Hell’s Kitchen**

Viktor sighed wearily, his head was throbbing, and his lips were still tingling from the kiss he shared with Yuuri. Viktor has experienced some great kisses in his lifetime, but the kiss he shared with Yuuri was the first time anything lingered this long. It seemed etched onto his lips, and this happened a week ago. Ever since then, the Angel has ignored him and successfully avoided him.

His whole body was wracked with heat, and it wasn’t the aftermath of coming from the eighth level of hell which was just pure hellfire to get to the ninth level where his favorite brunch place was situated

No, it was because of Yuuri.

He sighed again and swallowed some of his spiked lattes, breathing out vapor. He scanned the area as he waited for his friends. The place was a zoo, with numerous demons bustling around being as loud and annoying as they could.

Hell’s Kitchen was one of his favorite places to eat and think but mostly to gossip with his other Demon friends. The walls were decorated with a beautiful fresco depicting the fall of a Seraphim who then turned into a demon. The walls were splashed with blues and reds. Each level of hell was built differently. He liked the ninth level mostly because it was designed more modernly than the rest of Hell, it was also the most well-kept due to the fact the King of Hell lived in this level.

His thoughts drifted back to a certain Angel. From the moment they touched, Yuuri had been triggering some sort of electrical glitch in Viktor, and he couldn’t control it making Viktor extremely drawn to him.

_Get your shit together, Viktor._

“Hey, you look happy.” A Demon with grey metallic painted face, bright inked on eyeliner, and onyx colored sparkly lips popped out of nowhere, startling Viktor. He jerked back from shock at the Demon’s polished obnoxious look.

“Georgi! Stop doing that,” Viktor hissed, studying his friend in more detail. “You know, your eyeliner keeps getting thicker and thicker.”

Georgi grinned and touched his metallic face. “I’ve been trying out new colors, it’s not that my eyeliner keeps getting thicker, it’s just this new color helps with the lines I draw on myself,” he kept batting his eyelashes.

“What do you think?”

“Yeah, it brings out your...” Viktor’s eyes darted up and down Georgi’s powdered up face. He wanted to say he looked ridiculous, but Georgi would never recover from it. “Horns.”

Georgi’s eyes sparkled as he giggled with happiness from the compliment.

“That was what I was going for,” Georgi happily, twirling, as his little bat wings bounced behind him, nearly hitting Viktor in the face.

“Ugh, sit down Georgi, he doesn’t care!” Someone yelled behind Georgi, and Viktor couldn’t help but chuckle when Georgi stepped aside to reveal Yurio, a fuming little hellcat.

“Well, look at what the cat dragged in,” Viktor smiled as Yurio took his seat at the table with Mila and Mickey trailing behind him.

“Viktor! It’s been a while, where have you been!” Mila, a pretty redhead succubus drawled taking a seat next to him.

“Working,” Viktor lamented, resting his cheek on his hand.

“Since when do you ‘work',” Yuri scowled as if what Viktor said didn’t make sense.  
  
“Ever since the new Herald…A Dominion actually, took over the Herald duties,” Viktor revealed casually.

The rest of them gasped in surprise. Viktor figured that was the reaction he’d get.

“Wow, finally after centuries of dealing with you they finally thought to send someone of worthiness down?” Mila laughed.

“A Dominion? There’s not very many of them, who is it?” Mickey inquired out of curiosity. Viktor forgot Mickey used to be an Angel before voluntarily leaving Heaven to go to Hell as a Principality here.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor replied. Mickey’s reaction to Yuuri’s name was one of shock and bewilderment.

“Wow, you must’ve messed something up. Yuuri is the Head of Dominions and Thr-” Mickey stated, but Viktor waved his hand in dismissal cutting Mickey off before he went into the whole story of what Yuuri was. He knew Yuuri was the Head of Dominions, he didn't need a repeat.

“I know all that, what I want to know is why he doesn’t like me. Is that a thing?” Viktor asked.

He ignored Yurio when the younger Demon muttered, “Wow, asking the important questions huh.”

“Is that a thing, do Dominion’s have some sort of shield against Demon charms?” Viktor asked Mickey. Chris was helpful, but he didn’t tell him much more, maybe Mickey, since he has no alliance with the Angels anymore could help with some insight on Yuuri.

Mickey thought about it and shook his head. “They’re not any more different to other Angels, the only difference is that they command the Legion, definitely more powerful than most Angels, but definitely not incorruptible but as a Thr-,”

“Then why doesn’t he like me? He’s been ignoring me for days!” Viktor cut him off again, and almost whined but held his voice steady. Mickey was giving him no other useful information, and that was what this brunch was about. Sure, sometimes he liked to catch up with the other Demons; usually, they had a good story or two about messing with humanity, but today he wanted more information about Yuuri and how to get the Angel to like him.

“Wow, dude, shut up. Maybe he just doesn’t like you?” Yurio rolled his eyes.

Viktor gasped, a hand flying to his chest. “How… how could you say that... everyone loves me.”

Yurio stuck his tongue out at Viktor. “Not everyone likes you.”

“There’s something different about him,” Viktor murmured, ignoring Yurio again. His mind wandered off figure out what was bothering him about Yuuri. Ever since the first day he met him, there was just something there he couldn’t explain.

“I mean he is one of the more higher ranking angels, you also never met a Dominion before, maybe it’s that?” Georgi offered.

“No, he’s different,” Viktor breathed.

“I’m sure he is,” Mickey grunted.

Ignoring Mickey for the umpteenth time, Viktor thought about Yuuri’s lips, his striking brown eyes, and his smile. Then remembering where he was Viktor shook his head, snapping himself out of a daze, and straightened his shoulders.    

He looked back up to see the rest of his Demon friends staring back at him with shocked expressions.

“Oh shit,” Mila sniggered. “You like this one. We’ve honestly never seen you so smitten before. Usually, all we hear is how you’re bored with the Heralds.” She eyed Viktor with a sly smile. “This one got you.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Mila but didn’t say anything, his mouth curved up into a smile. He wanted to object because it tore at his ego, no one had this kind of effect on him. However, for some reason, he was going to accept this. He knew his reaction to Yuuri was pretty much unexpected and instantaneous. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, and he couldn’t understand his fascination with him either. It didn’t help that he had the best kiss of his life with him.

“But maybe you’re going about this the wrong way,” Georgi quipped all too excitedly. Georgi was an incubus, but a terrible one at that. He focused more on the hearts of humans rather than the sexual part of it, so he always thought he was an expert on love. He was not. “You should sit down, really listen to him… instead of flirting all the time.”

“I do not.” Viktor grinned.

“I have to agree with Georgi on this one. You are naturally flirtatious Viktor,.” Mila pointed out, nodding. “Could do well toning it down. Clearly, your normal way of doing things didn’t work on this cutie.”

“He is pretty cute,” Viktor sighed again nodding, twirling his straw to his drink like a lovesick puppy.

“Oh my god, you are disgusting.” Yurio groaned. “Are you like a Demon or what?”

“You could give him chocolates,” Mickey stated out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. “What? Believe it or not, chocolates are not in abundance in Heaven.”

“What? I thought heaven’s waterfalls would be flowing with chocolate,” Yurio said in disbelief. “So what’s the point of going to heaven if there are no chocolates? That’s ridiculous. Heaven sounds stupid.”

Mickey shrugged. “It’s an aphrodisiac, could say it’s forbidden, which is funny because you’d think an apple would be forbidden, it isn’t.” He chuckled but immediately stopped when no one else laughed. “You know because of the Garden of Eden, the apple?... Nevermind. It’s an Angel joke...”

“No… no this was actually great advice everyone.” Viktor thumped his fist against the table as if he had an epiphany. “This was actually a... fruitful,” Viktor winked at Mickey who perked up. “...Conversation. I was not expecting this. I thought it would be an empty conversation, as, always. Thanks, for once everyone was helpful.”

He ignored the scowls from his Demon friends when his phone vibrated. Fishing it out of his pockets his heart nearly skipped out of his chest when he saw who it was from.

“Holy hell, he’s texting me!” Viktor announced excitedly, looking back up at his motley crew of demon friends. Mila and Georgi clapped cheerfully with Yurio rolling his eyes to obscurity.

 _**👼💖Yuuri Katsuki💖👼:  
**_ _Meet at the Neutral Zone when you’re available, please._

Viktor couldn’t wait, this was one of the first times Yuuri texted him, and he was so excited he didn’t stick to his 2-weeks no text back rule and texted Yuuri within a second of receiving the text. He couldn't contain his elation, as he felt his face stretch out with a broader smile. Yuuri stopped ignoring him! In fact, Yuuri was the one who texted him! He couldn’t wait to see him, he just hoped Yuuri felt the same.

* * *

  ** _Neutral Zone Mansion_**

Yuuri was annoyed. The second he landed at the mansion, he paced up and down the length of the mansion pool, until he made a dent in the well patched landscaped grass outside. He didn’t know what he was pondering, it wasn’t like Viktor turned over a new leaf especially after that stupid kiss… that stupid kiss Yuuri couldn't get out of his head. But he had hoped Viktor would’ve tried to help the situation by stopping his minion Demons from fulfilling their duties.

He jumped when his phone reverberated in his pocket. He checked his phone and saw that Viktor texted back.

 _**Viktor:**  
_ _Yes! Coming! Be there soon!_

A smile sneaked up Yuuri’s face, and his heart thumped at the text, but he quickly caught what he was doing and pinched his cheeks. He needed to snap out of it. Lately, ever since they met Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Viktor, and it was taking a toll on him more than the actual impending doom of humanity.

He felt incredibly guilty about it, and he needed to concentrate and get Viktor on board to help him fix things, not focus on wanting Viktor to kiss him again. That’s just insane, why did he want Viktor to kiss him again so badly?

“You summoned me.” A voice breathed into Yuuri's ear, appearing out of nowhere. Yuuri jerked away and yelped.

He clasped his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. Yuuri whipped around to see a grinning Viktor standing right behind him. He shuffled backward a few steps to widen the already considerable distance between them. Viktor could not hear his heart pounding right now. Yuuri felt like he would just die if Viktor knew he occupied his thoughts.

“I’m sorry did I startle you?” Viktor asked, a smirk gracing his face. It was a sly smirk, and somehow that helped Yuuri get out of his embarrassing thoughts and back into his irritated state.

Yuuri was ready to snap at him, opening his mouth, but stopped himself, frowning as Viktor got closer. The Demon was all in silver, from his slacks to his shirt, and he was holding something round and dark in his hands.

“What… what’s this?” Yuuri asked carefully, eyeing the object in his hands. It looks like a cake. What was Viktor doing here with a cake?

“A Chocolate Cake!” Viktor said triumphantly, holding up the cake to Yuuri’s face.

“A what?” Yuuri’s brows furrowed in confusion when he stared at the cake and then at Viktor. What was Viktor playing at? Yuuri’s confusion faded aside. He was sure Viktor was messing with him, and he was very ready to snap at Viktor.

Yuuri drew a breath and released it before he spoke, massaging his forehead. “Viktor is this all a joke to you?”

“What? No?” Viktor swallowed, Yuuri could see he realized he made some sort of mistake. “I thought… nevermind.” He turned to set the cake on the table.

“I thought we agreed after… after our agreement the last time that you would cooperate with me.” Yuuri said in a carefully controlled tone.

“I will! I have!” Viktor’s eyes widened giving Yuuri a worried stare. It guilted Yuuri slightly. Maybe Yuuri was too harsh on him. Ever since their kiss Viktor had agreed to a few more things on the contracts, he was more amenable. It wasn’t like Viktor wasn’t doing anything.

“Really? Then what about this social media mess?” Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Viktor to answer.

It was Viktor’s turn to frown, he looked like he was searching his head for what Yuuri was talking about.

“Which… which social media mess?” Viktor asked carefully like he knew he was asking the wrong question.

“There’s more than one?!” Yuuri felt like he was going to have an aneurysm every time something came out of Viktor’s mouth.

“I mean… maybe?” Viktor gulped, his eyes searching Yuuri’s face as if looking for affirmation. This made Yuuri so aware of his face that he turned away, making sure his bangs fell on his face, hiding the flush that crept up his cheeks.  
Yuuri fidgeted with his shirt sleeve, still avoiding Viktor's gaze. “It’s something to do with a Tumblr mess.”

“Oh, that!” Viktor slammed his fisted hand onto his other palm in realization. “Yes, that. I forgot about that.” He pointed at Yuuri like he just gave Yuuri the best answer ever.

“You forgot? What else have you forgotten that your Demons are scheduled to wreak havoc with?” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

He watched as Viktor rubbed his chin, looking like he was processing things in his head.

“Okay, I’ve left out a couple of things, but not maliciously, I just forgot,” Viktor finally said. “I promise!”

Yuuri pursed his lips, and glared at him, his eyes flashing with anger.

“But - But I can tell you exactly what’s going to happen, and what’s currently happening. You can get Chris to smite my Demons, as a good will.”

“Good Idea… wait, what? How do you know Chris?”

"Everyone knows the Head of Powers." Viktor let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh-huh." Yuuri murmured, narrowing his eyes at Viktor. He wasn't dumb, and he wasn't buying that, but before he could say anything else, Viktor cleared his throat.

“Uh, so do I get a kiss for telling you stuff?”

“No! You just got one last week!” Yuuri barked. “You barely even told me anything! We’re sitting down, and you’re telling me where and when so I can plan where to deploy my Angels.”

Viktor smiled and winked. “It’ll take a while, we’ll be here for  _days_. So we might as well get comfy.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped again, and he felt like smacking himself for feeling like this. However, Viktor wasn’t really listening to him, and it made Yuuri wonder if he had to do what he and Phichit talked about at lunch?

_Seduce him._

Yuuri flinched, sometimes Angels were way more malevolent than humans give them credit.

Purest? Yes, but completely innocent? Definitely _not._

“I gave you one last time, you’re supposed to at least help me deal with a few more problems before I can even give you another.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Deal!

“What?! No-”

“A deal’s a deal, Your _Grace_.”

Okay, so that what he was going for, but it made Viktor agreeable, and Yuuri just nodded slowly, wondering if this was a trick.

Viktor extended out his hand for a shake and Yuuri just stared at it, unsure of what to do with it. Viktor gesture again by moving his hand closer to Yuuri and Yuuri slowly shook Viktor’s hand.

What followed was a sizzling spark and yelp from Viktor. “OUCH!”

Yuuri jerked his hand back and kept it as his chest, and his other hand cupped his mouth in shock.

“I’m so sorry!!” Yuuri cried out.

“Why do you do that?” Viktor asked rubbing his palms together to ease the burning pain from touching Yuuri. He then resorted to blowing air on his palm.

Feeling a twinge of guilt course his heart, Yuuri shook his head in apology, horrified and bewildered at the fact that every time he and Viktor touched literal electricity would spark between them. He was mentally berating himself over this because Yuuri was entirely sure it hurt Viktor and he had no idea why it kept happening.

“I honestly don’t know! I’m so so sorry, it never happens, and I usually regulate my body, and I’ve never shocked anyone at all ever! Until…” he looked up to meet Viktor’s gaze. “You.”

A sly smile formed on Viktor’s features when Yuuri said that.

“Oh? So it’s just me?” Viktor asked with amusement, grinning.

“I don’t know actually. I would probably need to touch another Demon or something, but I know it doesn’t hurt Angels.” Yuuri thought as he tapped his fingers against his cheek thinking about it. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea. That could explain it was just an aversion to Demons and not only Viktor.

“No, I think the hell not! You’re not touching any other Demons.” Viktor gruffed, moving forward towards Yuuri, sulking as if the thought was offensive.

Yuuri held his breath as Viktor walked into his personal space. He blinked at the Demon a couple of times, confused at the sudden quick movement, but he didn’t move anywhere. His heart started pounding against his chest. Was Viktor going to come close to him and kiss him again? For some reason, Yuuri wasn’t opposed to that, and that shocked him.

“I mean..” Viktor suddenly stopped and stepped a couple of steps back, straightening himself out. He cleared his throat, trying to act as if his weird move didn’t just happen.

“They’re pretty icky, you don’t want to touch them, really,” he continued nonchalantly.

If Yuuri weren't busy trying to stave off the feeling of disappointment that washed over him, he would've laughed and agreed.

“Your pain subsided quickly,” Yuuri pointed out narrowing his eyes at Viktor. A minute ago he was whining how hurt he was, now he was full of glee? He couldn’t understand this Demon, but it was kind of cute.

“It turned into tingles of joy when I found out these shocks were exclusive to me,” Viktor winked.

Yuuri rolled his eyes but couldn’t stifle a peal of laughter away. “I don’t like hurting anything, you included.”

Viktor chuckled. “I’m a Demon, I love pain, especially if it’s from someone like you.”

Yuuri felt the heat rise up into his cheeks and just shook his head.

“I apologize again, I’ll try not to zap you too much, I don’t know what’s wrong.” Yuuri looked down at his hands and rubbed his palms against his pants as if they would wipe away the shocks.

“I know what will make me feel better, you can stop apologizing.” The way Viktor said that sent shivers up Yuuri’s spine. His eyes widened as Viktor sauntered over towards him, again, getting into Yuuri’s personal space, but this time he didn’t stop and move back. He just stood in front of Yuuri, hands in his pockets, gazing down at him.

Yuuri now could feel the height difference, Viktor was a few inches taller, but with the horns on his head, he towered over Yuuri’s halo. Yuuri’s breathe caught in his throat as he watched Viktor.

“You can give me a kiss instead, and we can call it even,” he said with a smile.

 _What?!_ Yuuri’s heart hammered against his chest, and he could’ve sworn he felt it jump out flat on the floor.

“But-but that’ll make it worse.” Yuuri stammered, reminding him of what happened the last time. He shifted backward until his wings hit the back of the mansion walls. Viktor leaned down, his eyes dropped to Yuuri’s lips, making Yuuri nervously lick them. He didn’t mean to do it, but he was so nervous.

“It’s okay, I like it when you touch me, I enjoy being completely electrified.” Viktor teased in a breathy voice, he lifted his eyes and held Yuuri’s gaze. There was such need in his eyes, and Yuuri’s stomach clenched. He was sure that at that moment he had the same expression Viktor had.

Viktor reached his fingers out to tilt Yuuri’s chin up, and they both felt the jolt again. Yuuri felt Viktor wince when he touched him, but he didn’t pull back. Neither of them did.

It was utter insanity, but Yuuri realized that Viktor really wanted him, and what's worse Yuuri wanted him back. He wanted to feel Viktor’s lips against his again, he wanted to feel that electricity that always filtered through him whenever Viktor was around.

Viktor leaned down slowly as if giving Yuuri time to pull away. Yuuri didn’t move, he was giving Viktor his permission as his eyes burned with desire. Within seconds, he felt the searing jolt that came when Viktor’s lips covered his. After the initial shock of their mouths touching, Yuuri felt a rush of heat go through his whole body, and he wanted more.

He felt Viktor’s hand clasp the back of his head, and Yuuri opened his mouth to moan, but Viktor’s tongue took that opportunity to surge past Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri only felt absolute bliss as Viktor consumed him.

Viktor’s arms came around Yuuri’s waist pulling him even closer, and Yuuri relaxed into him. The searing jolts felt like grazing touches the more time went by.Viktor’s tongue grew bolder explored Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri responded by kissing him back, his tongue wrapping around Viktors as his hands cupped Viktor’s cheeks. He could hear the soft hiss of electricity that was transferred over from his body to Viktors, but aside from flinching, Viktor seemed to ignore the pain and continued to kiss him.

Yuuri felt the searing lips left his mouth and traveled down his jaw as if Viktor was trying to memorize his jaw structure. Yuuri whimpered feeling the soft but electrifying lips against his jaw and Yuuri shuddered, when Viktor’s lips continued to travel down his jaw to land on his neck.

A loud ring suddenly vibrated between them, and Yuuri realized it was the phone in his pocket.

“Ignore it,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s neck, but the ringing didn’t stop, and it was vibrating furiously against them. It snapped Yuuri out of his sinful trance.

He was grateful.

Yuuri forced himself to pull away, breaking from Viktor. He noticed Viktor’s face where he held, was painted crimson against his usually pale skin. Instead of feeling bad about it, Yuuri felt strangely pleased with himself for leaving a mark on Viktor.

However, that feeling quickly turned sour when he realized how revolting that thought came out. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, with shaky hands, he grabbed his ringing phone. He heard Viktor let out a disappointed sigh behind him.

“He-hello?” Yuuri answered hazily, not even looking at who called him.

“Yuuri! Something’s very wrong.” A loud voice yelled on the other side. “We can’t get back into Heaven!”

“Phichit?” Yuuri frowned realizing whose voice it was on the other side. But it sounded panicked, Phichit never sounded like that.  “What’re you talking about aren't you in Heaven?

“No! I’m on Earth! I came down with Leo, he was freaking out because Guang-Hong ceased communications with us,” Phichit explained.

“He never does it!” Yuuri could hear another person’s panicked voice in the background. It had to be Leo.

“Wait for what? You’re on Earth?” Yuuri was still trying to process their conversation, his head was slowly clearing out the kiss he just shared with Viktor, although he could still feel the heat in everywhere Viktor touched.

“We came down to find him, and then we tried to go back to Heaven! We couldn’t!” Phichit explained, his voice shaking.

“What do you mean you couldn’t?” Yuuri asked he turned around to look at Viktor who was leaning against the mansion walls.

He had a puzzled look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Viktor mouthed. Yuuri shook his head and shrugged. “I need more information, guys,” Yuuri continued to ask through the mouthpiece.

The response that came from the other side of the phone was something Yuuri hadn’t heard in a long time, and Yuuri tensed up, a shot of fear coursing through him.

“Yuuri, no one can get in or out. They’ve locked Heaven down.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update! Holidays were crazy! However, I came bearing a long chapter and two arts made by amazing people! Hope you enjoyed all of it!
> 
> An awesome Hierarchy of Angels Chart made by Friend, a really great supporter of mine! I wouldn’t have written without them! This is my interpretation of the Hierarchies at least for my fic. There are plenty of renditions of these hierarchies, but for my fic, this is how I world built around!  
> 
> 
> A drawing by a fantastic person called Cookie! You can see this gorgeous art better at [Cookie's Tumblr!](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/post/181542681596/angel-yuuri-for-katsucrizz-and-her-fic-angel-to)  
> 


	6. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, Happy Easter! What’re the odds that I would drop something during a holy weekend - keeping in character of this fic as usual! Haha!
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read this even after a long few months! I really apologize, I went on vacation and then work slammed me, so, yikes! But rest assured this fic is one of my favorites to write because it’s just so fun - I will finish it! 
> 
> Just a note -- this chapter and next chapter goes from 0 to 100 prettyyyy quickly, whoops, but I hope you enjoy!! Also, I truly enjoy your comments and chatting about this and other things!! So thank you!
> 
> The beautiful Yuuri art in this fic was made by Antares, Please see a bigger better version of their art [Art Link!](https://twitter.com/Antarespromise/status/1096384842646851585)

* * *

They perched Heaven high in the sky, tucked away on purpose. Unattainable to those that didn't deserve an invitation. Because of its placement, it was a well known massive fortress. Therefore, no wars ever chanced in Heaven. Battles instead ensued in either Hell or Earth, and it was thanks to a mysterious prophetic book named the Book of Revelations. It foreshadowed war in Heaven, that would ultimately destroy the Universe.

To prevent any of that foreshadowing becoming real, Heaven became the greatest most impenetrable stronghold, and they loved to use any measures to keep it that way. Including shutting the gates down and ceasing communications to all its stranded inhabitants. No Angel could get in or out.

Yuuri, being in the council of Angels knew how Heaven operated, they did not discriminate on who they keep out.

The reality of it is, they locked Heaven down without warning their only living Throne about the circumstances. This sent shivers down Yuuri's core, and it infuriated him.

Again, Heaven did not discriminate. They didn’t care.

Yuuri tuned out everything else, as he processed this information, scouring his brain to work out what the best course of action would be, not noticing Phichit’s frantic pleas for him.

“Yuuri? Yuuri!”

It was only when he felt the phone being grasped away from him did Yuuri snap out of his thoughts in time to meet Viktor’s worried gaze fixed on him, his phone now in Viktor’s hand.

“Hey, Yuuri’s slightly out of service would you like me to leave a message?” Viktor inquired, turning on the phone speaker so Yuuri could hear Phichit.

For a strange reason, Yuuri found that kind, he nodded at Viktor in appreciation.

“Oh? Hello?” Phichit’s voice turned from scared to playful in a flash. “Oh-Is this _the_ Viktor Nikiforov I’m speaking to?”

Viktor grinned, glancing at Yuuri. “Yes, it is.”

“Why _hello_ , you sound _very_ attractive.”

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri and Leo yelled at the same time on other ends of the phone.

Yuuri gave Viktor an apologetic look and groaned. "Sorry.”

"Are you kidding? I am deeply flattered," Viktor whispered to Yuuri, twinkling.

“All right, all right.” Phichit waved it off.

Occasionally Yuuri wondered if Phichit ever took anything seriously.

“So Viktor, what did you do this time?” Phichit asked Viktor bluntly.

Ah, and sometimes Yuuri appreciated that Phichit was candid.

Glancing at Viktor, Yuuri frowned, squishing his eyebrows together as the cogs in his brains turned. He was busy worrying about the reason for the lockdown, that he didn’t consider that perhaps he was in bad company.

Phichit was valid to suspect him, maybe Viktor had something to do with this. He was a Demon. The one Demon that caused so much havoc for Yuuri.

“Me? I didn’t..” Viktor started, casting a gaze towards Yuuri, who had his arms crossed. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor, pursing his lips into a thin line, he waited for him to defend himself.

Viktor’s eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously, closing the mouthpiece so Phichit couldn’t hear him.

He glowed directly at Yuuri. “I know what you’re thinking. Stop assuming the worst of me, I was with you this whole time.” He spoke briskly and firmly as if trying to convince Yuuri to halt his thought process immediately.

It worked.

Yuuri, taken aback at the worried tone heavily present in Viktor’s voice instantly ruled Viktor out as the problem to this lockdown.

Did he possess that much of an effect on Viktor? Intrigued by how much it concerned the Demon about what he thought about him, he bit back a smile. They locked eyes for a few seconds as if establishing trust before Phichit’s voice interrupted them.

“Okay… so it’s not Viktor?”

“No, it isn’t me,” he answered Phichit confidently without tearing his gaze away from Yuuri’s. Yuuri bit his bottom lip to stop a grin from emerging. Viktor was so sure of himself, he kind of appreciated that.

“I believe you Viktor!” Phichit replied with a chuckle. “In fact, you’ve been helping us out!”

Yuuri frowned, his friend shouldn’t be trusting Demons so quickly, but who was he to judge. A few minutes ago he was kissing a Demon, and just a few seconds ago he ruled that same Demon out as a problem. He sighed heavily as he felt flush with embarrassment reflecting on it; he was the worst Angel.

“Then, if it’s not Viktor, I don’t know why else they would do this. It has to be bad for Takeshi to agree to lock the gates,” Phichit said, panic rising in his voice. “It has to be the others, oh it's so bad if it is them.”

Yuuri exhaled, he needed to calm his friend down, he could already imagine all the sweat that was pouring out of Phichit.

“Phichit, please relax. We don’t know why they shut the gates, but we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Didn’t you tell me we still had a lot of time? The Others can't come out until the day the Earth shatters,” reminding Phichit of their Council statue.

“The Others don’t function like that." However, it worried him that Phichit ran to the Others as the problem. Yuuri was hoping he could chalk it up to panic and not thinking properly.

“True, true,” Phichit murmured, sounding more relaxed now. “And from our predictions, we have a little time left. The last few days of Viktor's cooperation from Hell's side has helped us. We're doing great on time,” Phichit stated, a slight cheeriness returning to his voice.

“Yes!“ Phichit exclaimed loudly and happily that Yuuri was glad his ear wasn’t against the phone. “You're right! The end of the world isn't happening soon. Sorry for the slight breakdown on my end."

Yuuri smiled in relief, that was good news to hear from Phichit. So maybe they had nothing to worry about.

“That’s great to hear Phichit.” He smiled up at Viktor. So the last few days of Viktor’s cooperation helped him, and he was grateful.

“The one time I decide to visit earth, I get stuck, and can’t go back into heaven,” Phichit whined. “I wanted to find Guang-Hong with Leo, and I thought I could take the time to figure out what happened to our missing Angels, and maybe make a vacation out of it… I have so many vacation days rolled over…”

“Phichit, focus. You need to find a safe zone,” Yuuri ordered. “Pick one and I will meet you there.”

“I mean I could go to you, although, I, all-knowing cherubim don’t know where your neutral zone is, nor am I allowed to.” Phichit sighed.

Phichit was correct on that end, they allowed only the current Herald and Omen to know the location of the Mansion.

“Anyway, I will find one of the safe zones, I think you should stay there. We need our fearless Dominion, because without you…,”Phichit suggested, but the shake in his voice assured Yuuri of nothing. “And if anything goes south, just, you know, pull your magic and-,”

“No, Phichit, I can’t,” Yuuri hissed, turning off speakerphone, suddenly being aware of who was present. He glanced nervously at Viktor and lowered his voice. “I can’t do anything of the sort here.”

“I mean, yeah, you’re probably right. You’ll probably be disoriented and messed up, and anyone or thing near your vicinity will evaporate into nothingness but, hey, it’s not like anyone is with you now,” Phichit snickered.

“Except me?” Viktor exclaimed, loud enough for Phichit to hear. Yuuri shot him a look; Viktor was listening to their conversation.

“Well, except Viktor, but he’s a Demon, he can live through it…” Phichit trailed off. “...I think.”

“Okay,” Yuuri had to cut this conversation off. He didn’t need Viktor knowing more information about him than he already did. “I don’t know what’s happening but please lie low, and go to a safe, neutral site. I’ll join you when I figure things out.”

“Okay, I'll find one closest to us. I’ll also try to find out what’s happening, this radio silence is killing me," Phichit agreed.

There was a slight shuffle as Phichit murmured something to Leo and when he returned to the phone, he asked Yuuri.

"Will you be alright, Yuuri?”

“I’ll stay with him!” Viktor interjected, bellowing into the mouthpiece next to Yuuri's mouth happily. Yuuri yelped and moved away from Viktor, shaking his head.

“What?! No! And you’re not to tell any of your demon friends about this lockdown!”

“Well, I mean... it’s not a...secret anymore.” Phichit mumbled quietly over the phone.

So quiet it was like he didn’t want Yuuri to hear, but Yuuri unmistakably heard and nearly popped a blood vessel.

“What?!”

“I had to post something about Heaven being on lockdown on Wingstagram for all the confused angels stuck on earth!” Phichit quickly explained himself.

“Lockdown means, no one in heaven can contact anyone down here, so it is my job to inform.” He continued. “I'm sorry Yuuri!”

“Phichit...” Yuuri seethed, massaging his temples, although, he couldn’t get mad at Phichit, knowing he was right. Unless someone else had already warned the other Angels on earth, they had no means of knowing and would probably be full of confusion and fear.

He hoped Minako was holding the fort up in Heaven better than he was holding it together down here.

“Also if you want to yell at anyone, Chris is also on Wingstagram, talking about the lockdown,” Phichit huffed. "Amongst many others," Phichit coughed.

“What?!” Yuuri was flabbergasted at how many angels were on earth right now posting messages about the lockdown.

“Yeah, Chris is having a ball on social media - and it should offend me- that’s one of my minions he’s standing on.” Viktor chimed in, looking at his phone, chuckling before showing Yuuri a picture of Chris smiling widely with his sword, standing atop a slain demon.

The caption below the picture made Yuuri groan.

 **_Official_PowerfulChris:_ **  

_Went down to smite demons and got stuck on earth on a lockdown. #Onthejob #occupationalhazard #lookingswole  #heavenlockdown #whosyourfaveangel #votemeforbachelorangel2019_

“Why do you even have Chris’s—,” Yuuri began before thinking against it, shaking his head. “Never mind.” He had other more dire pressing matters to question besides Viktor and Chris’s friendship which Yuuri was suspect about previously.

“Find Chris, and anyone else you think can help lead and gather any Angels to a safe zone," Yuuri ordered. "Continue sending out messages informing everyone to relax and lay as low and find safe zones nearest to them if possible."

"Got it! I was made for this!” Phichit said excitedly. Yuuri could already hear the frantic keypad clicks on the other side.

"Please let me know what you find out in this period. I will meet you where you end up staying, alright?”

“Okay, take care Yuuri,” Phichit whispered. He then yelled over the phone. “Viktor, take care of him!”

“My pleasure,” Viktor replied cheerily, flashing an attractive smile at Yuuri, who promptly ended the call.

 _Don’t be so damn friendly with Demons, Phichit._ Yuuri thought.

“You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine.” Yuuri felt himself blush again, as he looked away. He was now alone with Viktor again.

“I want to stay,” Viktor whispered, walking over to Yuuri. “I’ve nothing else to do except my job.” He got closer, and Yuuri could feel the heat increase as he moved within Yuuri’s space.

Were they going to continue where they left off before the call? The uncomfortable part was that Yuuri wasn‘t against it, and he hated himself for it.

He grinned. “My job is right here, with the Herald.”

Viktor gently touched Yuuri’s face, flinching a little as Yuuri felt that that familiar shock. However, the shock wasn’t surprising. It felt more like static, did he get used to it? He wasn’t positive, but he noticed that Viktor hardly yelped at the touch at all. The atmosphere still reverberated with intense heat and electricity between them, but they both settled invitingly into it.

Tipping Yuuri’s face up, Viktor slowly leaned down, and all Yuuri wanted to do was melt into him and place his lips on his, but he had to refrain. He had a task to do and had things far more critical than satisfying a sinful carnal need. Maybe this was why Heaven locked him out. He thought facetiously.

Pulling away from Viktor, Yuuri folded his arms against his chest, trying to keep his hands to himself.

“I- I need to figure out what to do. If you want to stay here, you can, as long as you continue doing your job, while I figure out what to do about Heaven’s situation,” Yuuri directed politely.

Viktor tilted his head back, gazing up to the starry skies and groaned.

"Really?" He peeked back down at Yuuri, pouting, like a sizeable charming child. Yuuri had to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing. The inside of his cheek was feeling raw from all the cheek biting.

He wondered how this silver-haired beauty was a dominant Demon that ruined several Angels was beyond his understanding.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “If you stay, you have to look through the contracts and still help me out, Heaven’s on lockdown and all but you can still stop some of your minions from doing whatever it is they were going to do," Yuuri said curtly.

"In fact, I need your help even more now, since I can't deploy Angels to stop any of your minions on time." Pressing his lips together, Yuuri gave him a hard stare. "Or, you can leave me alone."

He wasn't sure if he preferred Viktor to stay or leave, but he unconsciously held his breath awaiting Viktor’s turn to answer.

Yuuri silently cursed himself as he exhaled in relief when he observed Viktor eventually finish pouting and dropped onto one of the lounging chairs by the pool. Yuuri took that as a sign he was staying, and his heart swelled with joy.

The Demon snapped his fingers, dropping a bunch of glowing stack of contracts next to him on the floor. Snapping his fingers the second time caused a glass of wine to appear in his other hand. Viktor was comfortable where he was.

Yuuri took a seat on the lounge chair next to Viktor and conjured up his own documents to figure out what to do. He mapped out all the safe, neutral places on earth, and where he could get a safe haven if anything happened.

Purgatory was the guaranteed place to hunker down for most of the Angels. Seung-Gil, master of purgatory would not be excited to have a bunch of Angels in his realm, but he can't refuse them. Heaven, Earth, and Hell had a treaty with purgatory to keep their subjects safe.

He was only several minutes into his strategy when Viktor spoke up, interrupting his plans.

"I think it's ridiculous that Heaven locked you out," Viktor declared.

Yuuri shrugged. "They're Heaven, they can do whatever they want to protect their domain."

"Yeah, but with no notice? It’s like having no evacuation notice so no one can save themselves. That’s selfish. And I know selfish, he’s a distant relative,” Viktor said huffing like a child.

It was also odd to Yuuri that a Demon like Viktor had more empathy and benevolence than Heaven, but alas, he understood why Heaven operated the way they did. It still annoyed Yuuri, but, he understood. If they didn't, it would end up like the scriptures, and Heaven would end up as damaged as Earth and Hell.

Yuuri glimpsed playfully at him. "You are very thoughtful for a Demon, it’s refreshing.”

Viktor's face turned a shade of pink, as a flush crept up his cheeks and ears. He glanced down, purposefully making his side swept fringe drop to hide his face as much as it could.

A smile tugged the ends of Yuuri’s lips, he enjoyed this side of Viktor. He was usually so composed, detached and nonchalant, therefore seeing moments like these were enchanting.

"I would never lock Heaven with you outside of it if I ran it," Viktor mumbled arrogantly.

Yuuri laughed."Then Heaven is glad you're not running it."

" _Touche_ ," Viktor grinned.

"Well, if you weren't wreaking havoc on Earth, maybe this wouldn't have happened," Yuuri said thoughtlessly as a joke.

This made Viktor stand up abruptly, startling Yuuri. He bolted towards Yuuri’s chair and sat at the side edge of Yuuri's lounge chair.

"Wait, is this my fault?" he suddenly asked. There was something akin to worry in his eyes.

Perplexed, Yuuri shook his head. "Not that I know of. I won't know until we get any communication with Heaven, but for that to happen, they need to open the gates for access. I was joking."

"Oh, okay." Viktor puffed out a breath of relief as if content that this massive problem for Yuuri wasn't his fault.

Yuuri continued to study Viktor, unsure of how to process this small gesture. Was Viktor worried about him?

But why?

Viktor then slid off Yuuri's chair, so he was now sitting on the ground, his back against Yuuri's chair. He laid his head back and looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri's heart quickened in pace when he saw a soft expression on Viktor's face.

"Is it okay if I sit on the floor by you while I work?"

Heat flooded Yuuri all over as he quelled the desire to move closer to hold him and kiss Viktor. All Yuuri felt like doing was to brush Viktor’s soft hair away from his face, lean down and kiss him. However, he couldn‘t and Yuuri couldn’t stop the weird mild chest pain he was experiencing having Viktor so close.

What was happening, he knew he had feelings for Viktor, but he couldn‘t pinpoint what it was. He’s never felt a moment in time where his chest hurts and his heart pounded rapidly being so close to someone. Was he falling for Viktor? Was that what all of this meant? Yuuri pushed the thought away.

_Now’s not the time to think about this._

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, breaking his thoughts again. Snapping out of it, Yuuri nodded hastily.

"Yeah, it's okay." Yuuri stammered, mouth drying, and he had to gulp down air to breathe properly.

There was silence as they both sat, listening to the soothing crackling of the firepit alongside with the whistling howl of the cold but soothing winds that breezed between them.

Yuuri sat back on the lounging chair and stared up into the sky. It was pitch black except for the sprinkles of shining stars, clear from smog and lights and the air clear of pollution.

It was actually peaceful.

Yuuri had grown to like this place and especially the company. The feeling he had here was so comforting and warm, and it had been that way ever since he first stepped into the Neutral Zone. Feeling safe and exhausted, he didn’t feel himself gradually fall into a slumber as the howling winds sang him to sleep.

* * *

 

It was several hours later when Yuuri jolted up awake in the same position he fell asleep in. Something in the same wind that lulled him to sleep alerted him to danger. The atmosphere in the Neutral Zone completely changed, the once feeling of comfort he felt was gone.

He scanned the grounds, nothing seemed out of the ordinary but there was a dreaded feeling Yuuri couldn’t push away. The area was mysteriously still, the wind stopped howling. There was only silence.

He glanced at Viktor, and the pretty Demon was napping on the floor, by his chair, where Yuuri last saw him. Contract in hand with notes on it.

He could make out scribbles like:

  * _Stop making humans believe that all-purpose tires are winter tires- they are not_
  * _Decrease celebrity influence on mortals, some of them aren’t even that great_
  * _Stop demons from messing with healthcare insurances - side note: Universal healthcare —make less complicated_
  * _Convince Yuuri to let me keep one stupid Darwin challenge every 10 years, as opposed to none ever (bring up tide pod challenge, that’s completely eradicated :( )_



He couldn‘t even take a second to appreciate how endearing he found Viktor’s notes when unexpectedly, the hairs on Yuuri’s body stood on its ends. The temperature plummeted, the soothing draft disappeared, replaced by a stinging, pricking feeling into the skin.

The lamp torches that gave light to their pool courtyard flickered rapidly before finally flickering off, extinguished. The only light illuminating the space was the fire-pit.

Looking towards the dark distance onto the vast beyond where the light didn’t touch, Yuuri could see a white speck in the darkness, and then another appeared, and another. The specks in the distance multiplied, like snow against a dark night. The more he focused on it, the more it looked like silhouettes.

They weren’t alone.

“Viktor, something’s here.” Yuuri didn’t take his eyes away from the darkness on the horizon, but he knew Viktor heard him. Yuuri could feel a piercing heat radiating from Viktor when the Demon stepped up behind him. It wasn‘t the typical heat Yuuri was used to, but more like a possessed power.

“There is definitely something here,” Viktor’s voice hardened, tensing up.

The sound of scraping broke the frigid silence. As if something was dragging on the ground.

When they emerged out of the shadows into the light, Yuuri’s eyes widened as he suppressed a gasp.

The intruders looked like Angels adorned with white wings, but as they moved closer, Yuuri realized their wings were tattered and broken, with exposed hanging bones where flesh and feather used to connect. Bewildered, Yuuri realized the scraping sound he heard before were the ends of their wings scraping against the ground. They also had no halo and had long black nails as if dipped in tar with solid black empty eyes, devoid of any life.

They were like undead Angels, zombies even. If they didn’t have such porcelain features and white wings, Yuuri could instantly determine them as Demons, but he wasn’t so convinced. He was so occupied trying to decipher the situation; he didn’t notice what was transpiring.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled as he dived in front of him, exposing his fangs as one of the ‘Angels’ lunged towards Yuuri.

Viktor stood in between the charging Angel and Yuuri, grabbing it by the chest, sinking his now long and sharp nails into its chest to fling it away from them. Yuuri watched as the Angel was thrown away from them, landing with a crunch on the ground.

He suddenly felt Viktor shove him behind his back, shielding him with an extended arm and unfurled wings.

“Back off!” Viktor growled menacingly at the oncoming Angels, but they kept advancing towards them, slowly and dangerously. However, it wasn’t as threatening as Viktor’s appearance. Yuuri had to step back in awe to take it entirely in.

Amid this, Viktor’s demonic form was full-blown, as his bones lengthened, standing taller than he already was, holding a protective stance. His brilliant blue eyes still present but mixed with crimson red specks that glowed against the dim darkness of the Arctic.

His fangs were exposed and sharp; they looked ready to tear things apart. His muscles and veins bulged and strained against his skin. His wings, previously silver, was turning a shade of onyx, as it unfurled behind him, feathers lined up strong and stiff; in case he needed to use them. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at him, even in his demonic form Viktor was beautiful.

Another Angel lunged at them, specifically for Yuuri, as it aimed to go under Viktor’s arm that was shielding him. Again, Viktor prevented it from getting to Yuuri by grabbing the Angel by its neck and slamming its head straight to the ground. Yuuri could hear the crackof the Angel's skull shatter against the ground before Viktor picked it up like a rag-doll and tossed it away from them.

“They’re after you,” Viktor’s lips curled into a snarl. “I think you better get back in the house. I know they can’t get in past the walls of the mansion.”

“How did they even find this place? No one knows about this area besides us. Are these one of yours?” Yuuri responded and quickly regretted it when he realized how accusatory it came out when Viktor’s now mixed crimson eyes glowered furiously at him.

“Definitely not, they aren’t allowed to touch me, and they’re supposed to listen to me. Are you sure they aren’t yours?” Viktor bit back with the same accusatory tone Yuuri gave him, and Yuuri didn’t blame him for it.

He deserved it.

“Sorry,” Yuuri whispered.

“There’s more of them,” Viktor reported, as a few more emerged from the darkness. Viktor held out his other hand, and a dagger appeared on his palm. He was now brandishing an elegant silver dagger. It was curved, slender, and the hilt was embedded with silver diamonds, the blade had crimson markings, it looked fatal.

“I won’t let them touch you,” he growled protectively. His eyes were so deadly, Yuuri was glad Viktor was on his side.

Yuuri backed up as a couple of them lunged towards them again, but Yuuri noticed something odd. Despite having wings, they couldn’t use it. It was so dilapidated and broken they were similar to Fallen Angels. However, Fallen Angels that become Demons had their wings cut off only to grow new wings, and it was usually a darker shade than white.

These were Fallen Angels that didn’t go to Hell or try to return back to Heaven. It finally resonated with Yuuri who these were.

These were the _Others._ The Armageddons.

They were dangerous, and they were Angels, but, they were not _his holy_ Angels. Their prophecy was to destroy anything they could, it was a race that hated both Heaven and Hell. Yuuri had never seen one out in the open unless the World was ending. But the World wasn’t ending. Phichit even said that they had more years to spare before anything dire happened.

They had it under control.

_Right?_

The skies weren’t blood red nor were the ground cracking and shattering, so why were they out and trying to hurt him? It didn’t make sense. Yuuri wasn't sure anymore.

In the midst of his thoughts, Yuuri glanced over to see Viktor stab an oncoming Angel. It gave a ghastly piercing shriek and slumped to the ground, but it did not die. He watched as the fallen dragged itself away on the ground. It was definitely wounded as it retreated back, unable to fight.

That further solidified to Yuuri that these were the Armageddons. Only certain weapons could kill Angels, and it had to be one of their weapons forged of heavenly metal.

Some Demons had these weapons thanks to the Prince of Darkness, Viktor’s boss, but it wasn’t given to _just_ anyone. Oddly, Yuuri was puzzled as to why Viktor didn’t have one since he was a higher ranking Demon. Yuuri had to ask him about that.

“Yuuri, snap out of it and get back in the house!” Viktor bellowed as he struck another oncoming Angel. A couple descended on Viktor, and a few more advanced towards Yuuri who kept backing up towards the house.

Yuuri wasn’t leaving Viktor out here to deal with these Angels himself, he needed time to think about how to assess the situation calmly. It was what he did.

Yuuri’s gaze darted around the perimeter, scanning the situation, counting two Angels trying to subdue Viktor, and another three coming towards him, but it was the last one that appeared from the shadows, that sent fear and adrenaline surging through his veins.

The last Armageddon Angel that emerged from the darkness was the obvious leader of this pack, he was large and broad. He had long dark hair to his waist, and had on an intricate breastplate, similar to what Powers Angels like Chris wore; however, this one had tattered wings, similar to the rest of the attacking Angels. One thing stood out though, he was dragging a large curved golden sword slowly behind him, the tip of the sharp double-edged sword creating sparks against the stone floor.

Yuuri’s breath stilled as he studied the sword. It was a fully golden blade, one that only specific rankings of Angels could hold, and one that could undoubtedly kill any celestial beings. Not every Angel could possess a deadly sword forged from heaven, how this Armageddon had one was beyond him.

The menacing Angel continued slowly around Yuuri, a fair distance away, purposefully dragging the sword on the ground. The sound and scene grated at Yuuri’s eyes and ears.

This asshole Angel was taunting him.

Yuuri would not stand for it as he glared directly at the Angel with dark eyes, devoid of any soul. This one was unmistakably deadly.

“Yuuri, get away!” Viktor yelled, almost pleading, when he noticed the more massive Angel holding the sword approach them slowly.

Yuuri could hear the worry and strain in Viktor’s voice, telling him to get back in the house. But Yuuri was not backing down, this Angel dared to challenge him.

“No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so here we are. So, I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible - looking at next Sunday as well because I am clearly ramping this story up into action territory and I am kind of excited! So I hope you guys have as much fun with this as I am!
> 
> Additionally, a few people have mentioned this fic gave them Good Place vibes, well, I LOVE the Good Place and was wondering if anyone was interested in one? It'll be a smaller scale than this fic, but if anyone has an interest in it, I'd love to do one because I am really enjoying social commentary humor writing.
> 
> So thank you again for sticking around and reading! Honestly, writing this fic is super enjoyable, and your comments are so appreciated and I love replying! Can't wait for more of them!
> 
> Thank you to Bossu and [Faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly) for looking over this fic!


	7. Temperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Dedica for the beta! Also thank you Tundra_Kitsune and Antares for looking at this <3  
> Hi guys, I suck at updating and I am so so sorry! Also thank you for your kudos and comments, love it so much!
> 
> **Temperance: Defined as moderation or voluntary self-restraint.**

There were only a few times in this world where Yuuri was genuinely pissed off. Today was one of those days. However, the last time he was angry, he remembered it being detrimental and traumatic, causing him to keep himself in check. Sure, right now he was pissed off, yet, he didn't want to be. Fully aware of what he was about to do, Yuuri focused on _temperance,_ a virtue he practiced in his daily life—he needed it right now.

In fact, as Yuuri felt his body prickle with excitement, he focused on limiting his powers. He had enough sense to keep himself in check. Assessing the situation again, he knew he was in danger, but he concluded it wasn’t to a point where he needed to unleash _everything_ , and he needed to keep telling himself that.

Yuuri had no choice, he knew what he had to do. Inhaling slowly, his eyes slid shut as he extended out his palm, a tingling sensation pricked his palms as he summoned something cold to the touch, massive, gold and deadly. He unfurled and extended out his wings, and they spread out behind him.

"Yuuri! I said-," Viktor was continuing to knock the Armageddon Angels away from them before jerking around to check on him. "Yuuri?" Viktor's jaw fell when his eyes dropped to what Yuuri was holding onto.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open, and he was now gripping an intricate golden sword with a guard flaring out into a golden pair of outspread wings. The golden hilt was woven into each other like lovers intertwined into each other, fitting into Yuuri's grip so perfectly. He was in love with the weight of the sword in his hands, and he always would love it. This sword was capable of cleaving anything with a single stroke, and Yuuri held it like a feather.

He paused, contemplating for a second about summoning his second sword for this...

 _Keep yourself in check, Yuuri._ He thought to himself.

This would do, in fact, this is as far as he could go without using all of his powers. He breathed heavily, already feeling certain parts of his body pump with adrenaline.

"Stop," Yuuri said calmly to the Armageddon and gripped his sword in both hands. The larger Angel with the sword surprisingly listened to him, stopping to watch him instead, as if waiting to see what he would do.

However, Yuuri didn't have time to delve deeper into it when a couple of the other Angels darted towards him.

Yuuri gritted his teeth, they looked like they were going to hurt him, even though they wielded no weapon to mortally hurt him. Nevertheless, they were dangerous. He raised his sword, ready to smite when what they said as they ran after him sent chills up his spine, and he felt violated.

"We're going to get you, Throne, they're all coming," they all sang in unison, in the creepiest sing-song voice Yuuri has ever heard.

As they got closer to him, Yuuri met their stride with the end of his blade that slashed through the nearest Angel's shoulder,  and it sliced cleanly through the first Angel, landing into the second one's chest.

Their blood spilled, a mixture of black tar and red, and it hurt Yuuri's heart slightly. But only slightly. He ever so loved the grip of a sword more than the ache of spilling blood.

_Yuuri, control yourself._

At the corner of his eye, he saw Viktor helping to grab the other Angels, giving Yuuri time to respond to the others attacking him.

Yuuri was aware of the lead Angel with the sword gazing at him, and Yuuri could feel if he moved, but so far, he didn't. He just stood there, watching, as if assessing if he should advance towards Yuuri.

Yuuri was hoping he did, because he wasn't afraid, in fact, he slowly felt his confidence building. This was what he was fearful of—the feeling of exhilaration. It had been centuries since he was in a battle. The taste was very different, commanding a Legion of Angels versus to actually be in battle, and Yuuri had not wielded a sword in _ages_. He couldn't fathom the feeling that would rush back into him if he had to hold two swords ablaze.

The centuries-long restraint he took on abstaining from being in battle form was creeping up on him, and he felt it in his veins. He wanted to smite countless beings, and his body trembled at the thought.

Another Angel came at him, and Yuuri effortlessly brought his sword down, slashing his blade into the Angel who barely made it close to him. In fact, none of the Angels that attacked him could even get in his vicinity, the nearest they could get to him, was the length of his arm to his blade, no closer.

Yuuri could feel the Angel with the sword back away as if he received his answer from what he just saw. Yuuri whipped his head around to glare at him, his hazel eyes boring into the male Angel who glared back with eyes devoid of a soul. Yuuri stood up tall and drew his sword back, now splashed with black and red blood dripping down. His gaze was focused on his target.

"Come back!" Yuuri yelled out before flapping his wings once, to careen towards the retreating Angel, but he just flew into the nothing of the artic. The Angel disappeared into obscurity. All that greeted Yuuri was darkness and the familiar howling wind chill of the north.

Sighing, Yuuri turned around to return to the mansion before he felt a pair of arms around his waist, before he slammed into the ground, feeling a searing fiery and painful hot pain roll through his arm to his core. Looking up from where he was on the ground, he saw Viktor next to him on the ground, and the Angel with the sword back in his peripheral, blood dripping at the edge of his sword.

His blood.

Yuuri didn't notice that the Angel materialized back and would've gotten him if Viktor didn't grab him out of the way. Outraged, Yuuri sprang up to seize his sword, but the Angel in such lightning speed, grasped Yuuri's by the jaw, pulling him away from his sword. He smoothed his palm against Yuuri's jawline, before viciously wrapping his long-fingered nails around his neck in a tight grip.

"Hm, sitting behind the desk for centuries made you slow, Yuuri." the Armageddon Angel taunted. The voice that came out of him was eerie as if more than one person was talking through him. “Why are you restraining yourself? Where’s your armor? Where are your swords?”

"Who are you?" Yuuri spat out angrily.

The Angel stared back coldly, and tightened his grip around Yuuri's neck, claws pressing into Yuuri's skin. “You are extremely powerful, yet you deny yourself this? This is no good, Throne.” He was even more disturbed by the fact this Angel _wanted_ him to lose control.

“What?” Yuuri's heartbeat hammered frantically as he grabbed at the stiff fingers that grabbed his throat, the Angel’s claws were digging into him. Yuuri choked and fought for air.

The Angel smiled coldly.

Yuuri felt his entire body burn up, ready to explode to get this Angel off him, but that was exactly what this Angel wanted, and he wasn’t going to let him get to him.

“Fucking explode, Throne.” The voices hissed into his ear.

Yuuri felt his veins expand, it was pushing against his skin, he wanted to combust, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

 _Control yourself, Yuuri_. Shutting his eyes, he kept breathing, to calm himself down.

When he suddenly felt the grip loosened.

Followed by an ear piercing scream. Gasping for breath, Yuuri looked up to see the Angel's porcelain face twisted into an ugly scowl, veins popping out against his skin. Gazing down, Yuuri saw his golden blade pierced through its heart.

Viktor.

The Armageddon Angel toppled aside and bared his fangs at Viktor who was holding the sword. Smoke was coming out of his palms. Yuuri’s sword was doused with holy water for good measure so that Demons still couldn’t hold it without hurting.

The stab wound went through the Angel’s chest, and it was slowly evaporating him into ash from the inside out.

“We are the many, Throne, we’ll meet again,” it said menacingly, its eyes turning hollow black, and before he completely disintegrated, it let out a loud piercing scream, summoning more Armageddon creatures. A number of them were ready to attack them, coming towards them.

"Get his sword, Viktor!" Yuuri yelled out but was too late when one of the Armageddons took it away and charged off into the darkness, into emptiness.

"No!" Yuuri screamed. He couldn’t believe these Armageddons still had a sword that could kill Angels.

"Yuuri, get back inside." Viktor helped Yuuri up to his feet, as other Angels advanced closer towards them. "There's too many of them, and they can't get past the barrier of our doors. We have to go."

"No, they have answers Viktor," Yuuri said stubbornly.

"I don't think they're in a talking mood, Yuuri." Viktor reasoned with him, and while Yuuri understood, his baser Dominion instincts didn't want to listen.

"Also, can't fight these while you're bleeding. And without a Legion, we're pretty much outnumbered. Also, you're the only one brandishing Angel killing swords, I do not." Viktor said shoving the sword back to Yuuri before gripping Yuuri's waist. He flapped his wings, hurling a wave of snow at the remaining Angels as he flew back to the mansion.

"Hey!" Yuuri protested as Viktor dragged him into the mansion, slamming the door. In an instant, the mansion glowed blue, creating a forcefield. Viktor looked out the floor to ceiling windows to see the Angels descending towards the house, and hissed, and their hands burned when they tried to touch the walls.

"Nothing can get into the mansion except us," Viktor said out loud glaring at the Angels outside their door just snarling at him, as they circled the building. "I made sure of that ages ago when I kept adding onto this mansion," he said proudly.

Then his eyes dropped to Yuuri's sword then back up to his cut on his arm. "Are you alright?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri looked down at his sword and felt a pang of guilt rush throw him as he dropped the sword, disappearing before it hit the ground.

"I- I haven't done this in a long time," Yuuri quickly confessed, rubbing his hands against his pants subconsciously, as if doing that could erase what he had just done.

"What? You mean be a badass? Yuuri you were astounding, and I-," Viktor started to sputter before Yuuri cut him off. He didn't want Viktor to get the wrong idea about him.

"No, I am not. I just killed a bunch of Angels." Yuuri sighed. Sure, they were soulless beings, but they were still beings.

"That were trying to kill us."

"They were still living beings."

Viktor quirked a brow, folding his arms. The look he gave Yuuri was one that Yuuri didn't like, and what he said next pissed him off.

"Uh huh, you looked like you were having fun slicing those creepy Angels. And you looked extremely gorgeous."

Yuuri glared sharply at Viktor, he was irritated, but only because what Viktor said was eerily right, but Yuuri didn't want to hear that right now. He commanded a legion of Angels with the caveat he didn't have to see the massacre, but Viktor was right. He liked being in battle and holding a sword, it gave him weird adrenaline. They weren't going to talk about, and he was more interested in why this Demon decided to stay and fight with him. He could have quickly disappeared and left him alone to fight.

Instead, he turned full demonic. He didn't know what Viktor was up to and it sent so much of signals Yuuri did not want to decipher right now, so he bluntly went for it.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?" Yuuri snapped. "Why did you need to protect me like that?"

* * *

Viktor’s body was killing him by the time he got Yuuri and him back within the safe walls of their mansion. He thought everything was going well and was enthralled by Yuuri’s form. Yuuri was clearly a battle Angel, and not helpless in any way. He found him absolutely beautiful and fascinating. He saw the way Yuuri wielded that sword as if he was dancing with it.

But now, all he was, was taken aback. He thought Yuuri would appreciate the praises, but clearly, he was not.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Clearly, you don’t need protection—but not even a thank you? I helped.”

“Yes, I know you helped but why? If I die, you can go along and continue to cause this world havoc, so why help me?” Yuuri challenged.

Viktor frowned. He was annoyed that Yuuri would at least be more grateful that he was there to help him.

No, he was actually more angry at the fact he totally lost it and shifted into his hostile demonic form, which he hated to turn into. He usually kept his cool, but all he thought about was killing anyone that got near or would harm Yuuri. The thought of them harming Yuuri turned his stomach and fed his hunger to spill blood. The need to protect Yuuri engulfed him at the moment, and he was temporarily blinded, as if in a rage. He was glad Yuuri had another form as well, so they didn’t have to talk about his at the moment.

Clearly, Yuuri was more touchy about his form than Viktor was, so this was a good segway away from him.

Viktor lingered, and thought about it, unsure of what to say, so he told Yuuri the truth. “I don’t know I was hoping you could tell me,” Viktor said.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like, some Dominion thing?” Viktor shrugged. “I’ve never been with one, nor seen one, so maybe it’s that.”

Yuuri frowned and shook his head. “Definitely not. I’m no different than another Angel. I don’t have special seducing powers because I’m not a siren or succubus.”

“You’d be surprised how terrible sex partners succubi make.” Viktor chuckled, remembering some of the sex demons he’s been with, he cringed when Georgi popped up in his mind. “Ah-”

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s irritated voice made him focus back on the situation.

Viktor blew out his breath. “Yuuri, I don’t know alright? Then there’s just something I can’t put my finger on with you.”

“Ever since I met you, and as time went by, the way your touches shock me, every time, I just want to get closer to you. I just have a need to wrap you in my wings and shield you from everything bad, everything I created. And seeing you in trouble, I just jumped in without thinking. I’ve never felt like that with anyone.”  Viktor explained.

It was the truth. Viktor knew he was one of the most selfish beings known to man, the fact that he felt the urge and need to protect Yuuri was beyond his comprehension. Sure, Yuuri was hot, and physically, mentally, and magically sexy, but that wasn’t the only reason. He just didn’t know or understand why. He couldn’t explain it.

Yuuri studied him as if wondering if he was serious about this. Viktor matched his stare down, not faltering.

“Tell me one thing.” Yuuri started.

“Yes?”

“Do you know anything about this? Do you know anything about Hell working with these Armageddon Angels to hurt my Angels, coming out of nowhere.”

“I don’t even know what Armageddon Angels are. I promise you, it isn’t. I would never let anything hurt you,” Viktor said without thinking, it shocked him to the core that something like that came out of his mouth. A metallic taste formed at the corners of his mouth when he said those last words.

Yuuri blushed profusely frowned at him rubbing his face. “Why do you say such weird things?”

“Yeah,” Viktor laughed nervously. “I don’t really know why I said that. It just came out,” Viktor said shrugging and quickly changing the subject. “Can I wrap your arm Yuuri?” he asked softly, indicating Yuuri’s still bleeding arm.

“Oh, yeah,” Yuuri said, forgetting he had an open wound. Viktor led him to the plush couches in the living room, one he specifically picked out, because of its royal purple color. He sat Yuuri down and conjured up a spirit-it-away first aid kit for Angels that he left around the mansion. He situated himself by the floor in front of Yuuri, making sure he was eye level with him. He saw Yuuri turn slightly pink when he kneeled in front of him.

“So they were Angels.” Viktor murmured, opening the first aid kit to take out a bandage. “Can’t you command your legions of Angels to protect you?” Viktor asked. “Clearly you can take care of yourself, but if there were more Angels like those, and if I wasn’t here to help you could’ve been hurt.”

“I need to call Phichit, this shouldn’t be happening. Those Armageddon Angels, or the _Others_ as we usually call them, never show themselves until actual Armageddon happens. They lurk on earth, but they can never do anything. So I am as confused as you are.” Yuuri mentioned to Viktor who looked at him in disbelief.

“One even wielded an Angel slaying sword. Don’t you have that locked away in some safe in Heaven? Why does he have it?” Viktor asked.

“I honestly don’t know how he has it. Even when we strip Angels of their titles, we take their weapons.” Yuuri gazed at Viktor. “Although, I have a feeling they have something to do with the missing Angels. But without proof, I don’t want to start a war.”

“You were attacked by other creepy Angels, Yuuri.” He stared incredulously at Yuuri, “That's grounds on calling your legion to unleash Hell… well, Heaven.”

“My legion is in Heaven, and we’re currently on lockdown. Well, I have a legion down here as well, but they’re all mostly Guardian Angels, not Powers.” Yuuri explained, flinching as Viktor gently touched his arm. The familiar electricity reverberated between them, but now it was a slight lull, not painful. It was now like a hum that they both got used to.

Viktor nodded knowing the difference. “Then, from my knowledge, the only Powers I know of right now that can protect you is Chris, so let’s go towards him, and you can have better protection. I'll check Wingstram to see if he tagged where he's currently at."

“Speaking of weapons, why don’t you have useful blades by the way? Don’t demons have weapons that can kill Angels?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor frowned at Yuuri and scoffed, throwing his fringe to the side. “Do I look like a battle Demon to you? My job is to negotiate with Heralds as diplomatically as possible, I’m a lover, not a fighter. I don’t go around stabbing them.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Viktor as if he wanted to say something, but Viktor noticed Yuuri’s puffed up face and saw Yuuri biting the inside of his cheeks.

Grinning, Viktor casually said what he thought Yuuri was thinking about.

“Alright, fine, I stab them with _other_ types of swords, but, you know what I mean.”

Yuuri somehow, amid a bunch of Armageddon Angels outside trying to claw their way in to get them, burst out laughing, and it was such a beautiful tinkling laugh that it made Viktor’s chest open up with joy.

“That was such a bad joke,” Yuuri finally said in between chokes of laughter.

“You were thinking about it.” Viktor winked before laughing as well. “Clearly, I’m rubbing off on you.”

“Not in the best way,” Yuuri said rolling his eyes. Then he reached out to grab Viktor’s hands that were bandaging him up. “Are you okay?” Yuuri ran his fingers down Viktor’s palm, there was a sword handle burned into it. Where he touched sizzled, but again, it gave off small sparks that were more soothing than jolting.

Viktor shrugged. “I’ll heal. Pretty smart dousing holy water on your sword—that hurt.”

Yuuri nodded. “For extra measure, No one can hold my swords for that long.”

He then sighed, looking out the window to see the soulless Angels circle the house.

“How did they find this place?”

Viktor gently cleaned the wound, wiping off all the blood, his fingers grazing down Yuuri’s arm, and he could feel Yuuri shudder every time his fingers touched his skin. Once clean, he finally took the bandages and wrapped it around Yuuri’s arm.

“I don’t know, but it’s definitely not me. Why on earth would I tell anyone where you would be? Clearly, I want you all to myself.” He assured Yuuri with a smile and a wink, before securing the bandages.

Yuuri turned to look at his bandaged arm and then gazed up to look at Viktor. Viktor’s breath hitched when Yuuri smiled softly at him, it sent a pang through his heart. It wasn’t even the electrifying jolt that he felt from when they touched.

No, it was an ache, as if he waited so long for a sincere smile from Yuuri, not a shy smile, or angry, sarcastic smile. Just a sincere one.

Suddenly, Yuuri reached out to touch Viktor’s face and pulled him closer so he could kiss him.

Viktor gasped, shocked Yuuri made that move, but he was ecstatic. He pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, feeling the intensified electricity now pulsing between them again.

Clearly their touches intensify when they were both overly emotional, and right now Viktor could think of nothing else except to hold Yuuri. The kiss Yuuri gave him was not asking for permission, it was needy and pleading.

Viktor pressed into Yuuri, kissing him back with fever as if he hadn’t kissed him for a while. His lips worshipping Yuuri’s, thrusting his tongue past Yuuri’s lips as he opened up to him.

Viktor’s whole body exploded with desire. He wanted Yuuri so much that it hurt.

It confused him as to why he would ever hurt himself to save Yuuri. He was the most selfish being on earth, and all he could think about was saving Yuuri,  though, he was clearly a badass and didn’t need saving. When Yuuri was in danger, and he saw the other Angel swing his sword towards him, it made him burn inside, his heart twisting into bursts of panic.

_I would never let anything hurt you._

Why would he think that? His whole brain racked himself as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. A strange sense of longing swept through him, and it confuses the hell out of him, but it didn’t matter because it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO, Psych! Wanted a big hullabaloo for Yuuri, unleashing his inner dominion/throne??? NOT TODAY SATAN.
> 
> Next chapter is called Rapture, soooooo.....
> 
> And Yes there are numerous murderous Armageddon Angels outside their mansion right now. Lol.
> 
> ALSO because hierarchies are confusing. I am attaching the chart again, hope it helps!! I'll attach it in every chapter actually.
> 
> An awesome Hierarchy of Angels Chart made by Friend, a really great supporter of mine! I wouldn’t have written without them, and I owe this whole thing to them! This is my interpretation of the Hierarchies at least for my fic. There are plenty of renditions of these hierarchies, but for my fic, this is how I world built around!  
> 
> 
> P.S: Also I'm working on a darker fic right now if you're into John Wick Assasin Mafia ish AUs! [If We Die, We Die Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111276/chapters/45411976).

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me at Discord to scream about soulmate skater boyfriends!: [ On Ice!!! - Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)  
> My bare [tumblr!](https://katsucrizz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
